


KAIROSCLEROSIS

by Andromedarei



Category: Naruto, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Romance, Shisui - Itachi & Sasuke - Sarada [SEPUPU], Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedarei/pseuds/Andromedarei
Summary: Ketika seorang mahasiswa baru seperti Sasuke menjadi pengasuh paruh-waktu bagi Haruichi si imut dan Ryousuke si penindas, dua jagoan dokter Haruno.Kairosclerosis : the moment when you realize you’re happy.





	1. dua bersaudara dan ibunya

**Author's Note:**

> ダイヤのAce belongs to Terajima Yuji  
> NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi  
> Rei tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Setting: Konoha, ibukota Perfektur Hi. [AU]
> 
> Sarada 13th, Sasuke 18-19th (23 Juli, musim panas), Itachi 23-24th, Shisui 25th.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan di FFn pada [31 Oktober 2017]

Seorang pemuda menatap poster sederhana berukuran A5 yang tertempel rapi pada tembok di hadapannya. Tidak ada potret seseorang di sana—hanya poin-poin dengan kalimat pendek, serta nama dan nomor telepon pada bagian bawahnya. Sebuah lowongan kerja paruh-waktu—sebagai pengasuh anak.

 

* * *

 

“Lho, Sasuke- _niisan_?”

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya. Seorang gadis bertubuh gemuk dengan kulit eksotis dengan sepasang bola mata emas. Sasuke kenal abg ini, Akimichi Chouchou, teman dekat adik sepupunya, Uchiha Sarada. Sasuke melirik papan nama di atas pintu kaca tempat Chouchou baru saja keluar. Kedai yakiniku. Benar juga, Sasuke baru ingat kalau ia sedang beridiri di sebelah kedai sederhana milik keluarga Chouchou.

“Sedang apa di sini?” Chouchou mendekati Sasuke yang tak bereaksi dan kembali menatap poster kecil di hadapannya.

“Hanya kebetulan lewat,” jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia tampak berpikir keras.

Choucou mengikuti arah pandang sepupu sahabatnya itu. “Oh, lagi cari lowongan kerja sambilan, ya? Poster itu bibi Sakura yang tempel.”

“Kau kenal?” Sasuke menoleh cepat.

“He’eh, temannya papa,” sahut Chouchou ceria—ia merasa luar biasa senang telah berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda tampan itu. “Baru seminggu yang lalu ditempel. Tapi ini, umm… bibi Sakura sedang mencari pengasuh untuk anaknya, lho. Memangnya nggak pa-pa?”

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Ia memang masih ragu. Sebenarnya ia sekedar ingin mencari suasana baru. Bulan April lalu, ia baru saja resmi melepas status murid SMA dan menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa baru di Universitas Konoha. Berbagai klub menawarkan bermacam kegiatan menarik padanya. Sebagai alumni klub basket di sekolahnya, seharusnya mudah saja bagi Sasuke untuk menerima tawaran langsung dari kapten tim basket di kampusnya. Sayangnya, ia sedang tidak ingin mengikuti kegiatan ekstra apa pun di kampusnya. Ia ingin mencoba satu hal yang sudah banyak dilakukan teman-temannya sejak SMA, namun belum pernah dilakukannya.

Kerja sambilan.

Ia hanya sedang bosan—sangat bosan. Jadi ia ingin menantang dirinya yang kakaknya bilang antisosial ini untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di luar lingkar pertemanan maupun keluarganya. Karena itu sejak awal bulan Mei ini ia terus mencari pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk orang sepertinya—yah, apa pun yang tidak terlalu perlu banyak berurusan dengan orang lain. Jelas kasir minimarket atau pelayan café langsung di- _blacklist-_ nya—dan pada akhirnya ia membuat batasan agar sesuai dengan _mood_ -nya. _Huh, apanya yang menantang diri sendiri,_ keluhnya.

Tapi—pengasuh anak?

Sasuke menimang-nimang, mengasuh anak seharusnya mudah saja. Lagipula jumlah orang yang akan berurusan dengannya nanti akan terbatas pada keluarga inti si anak.

_Hmm, tidak buruk._

“Kau pernah bertemu anak yang dimaksud di sini?” Sasuke berusaha mengorek informasi dari Chouchou. Ia beruntung, setidaknya bisa mendapat gambaran seperti apa pekerjaannya nanti dan bagaimana mengatasinya. Ia tidak terbiasa berurusan dengan anak kecil, dan sejujurnya saja—tidak tertarik. Tapi perkerjaan ini tampak mudah baginya.

“Hmm… kalau yang dimaksud Haruichi, terakhir aku bertemu dengannya waktu dia masih bayi, sih.”

“Bayi?!” Sasuke menaikkan nada bicaranya tanpa sadar.

“Ahaha, tapi itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu,” lanjut Chouchou berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. “Jadi mungkin sekarang dia sudah umur lima tahun.”

Sasuke menghela napas—sedikit lega. Lima tahun, berarti masih TK—dan anak TK biasanya sudah bisa mengerti peraturan-peraturan sederhana.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas, dan kali ini tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. _Oke, ini pasti mudah,_ pikirnya percaya diri.

Chouchou memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya. “Sasuke- _niisan_ serius, nih?” ujarnya tak percaya. Anggukan kecil dari Sasuke membuat gadis tiga belas tahun itu geleng-geleng takjub. Ia sungguh tak menyangka. Pasalnya, pemuda ganteng di depannya ini memiliki karakter yang mirip sekali dengan si Sarada: kaku, cuek, dan irit kata. Bagaimana mau mengasuh anak kecil?

Wanita yang dipanggil _bibi Sakura_ oleh Chouchou ini pasti orang yang sibuk sehingga membutuhkan pengasuh untuk anaknya. Itu, atau—sekedar wanita kaya yang gemar berfoya-foya dan enggan mengurus anak. Mau yang mana pun Sasuke tak peduli. Lagipula ia hanya akan banyak berurusan dengan si bocah.

 _Haruno Sakura_. Sasuke memberi nama pada nomor telepon yang baru saja disimpannya. Hanya tertera nama ‘Haruno’ di poster itu, tapi Chouchou menyebutnya _bibi Sakura_. Ia pasti teman dekat ayah Chouchou, jadi mungkin usianya masih awal tiga puluhan. Sekitar 32 atau 33 tahun? _Terserah_.

Sasuke mampir ke kedai yakiniku keluarga Chouchou untuk makan malam, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih juga. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu memekik girang dan segera mengirim _chat_ pada Sarada, memberitahu bahwa ia sedang menemani sepupu gadis berkacamata itu makan malam di kedainya.

 

 

 

> **_Idih, gitu aja senang. Dia itu homo, tau._ **

—itulah balasan _chat_ dari Sarada yang ditunjukkan Chouchou pada Sasuke.

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu mendengus sebal dan kembali melahap potongan dagingnya yang telah matang.

 

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya setelah selesai dengan kuliah jam pertama, Sasuke menghubungi nomor yang baru disimpannya kemarin. Semalaman ia berlatih menggunakan bahasa formal, juga berusaha menyisipkan nada ramah pada intonasinya.

Sasuke harus mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Lalu ia akan tunjukkan pada kakaknya, Itachi, bahwa ia bukan orang yang antisosial, bahwa ia tidak alergi pada orang asing.

Terdengar bunyi _tuut tuut_ pelan yang familiar bagi telinga Sasuke, namun entah kenapa—nada itu membuatnya sedikit grogi. Ia belum pernah menelpon orang asing sebelumnya.

Suara yang menyambutnya di seberang sana sangat bening namun terkesan tegas.

Sasuke menelan ludah. “Maaf, apa aku sedang berbicara dengan Haruno- _san_?” — _pilihan katamu, Sasuke!_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

“Ya.”

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya menelepon wanita itu. Di luar dugaan, Sakura justru terdengar sangat ramah dan ceria setelahnya. Wanita itu bahkan mengajaknya bertemu hari itu juga.

 _“Pukul empat sore ini di_ Hokagebucks _distrik Tsudzuki bagaimana?”_

Sasuke tampak mengira-ngira. Satu-satunya _Hokagebucks_ yang ada di distrik Tsudzuki itu cuma di sebelah rumah sakit besar perfektur Hi. “Yang di sebelah RSU Konoha itu?”

_“Benar, tepat di sebelahnya. Apakah terlalu jauh?”_

“Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya dua puluh menit dengan _subway._ ”

_“Baiklah kalau begitu.”_

Suara Sakura di seberang sana tampak buru-buru mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya setelah kesepakatan mereka. _Apakah dia sesibuk itu?_

 

* * *

 

Sasuke merapikan gulungan lengan kemeja abu-abunya setelah meletakkan cangkir _latte_ -nya. Ia sengaja datang lebih cepat tiga puluh menit sebelum waktunya. Ia tak ingin terlihat tidak serius dengan datang terlambat.

Duduk di dekat jendela dan menghadap langsung ke arah pintu utama, Sasuke tak henti memperhatikan setiap orang yang masuk ruangan sejuk beraroma kopi itu.

Bukan yang ini.

Bukan yang itu.

Haruno Sakura ini lama sekali. Sasuke mulai menggerutu dalam hati, padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima menit.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka dengan sedikit kasar, menampilkan sosok wanita yang tampak mencari-cari sesuatu—mengabaikan ucapan salam ‘ _irasshaimase~’_ hangat dari seorang barista di balik _counter._

Wanita itu akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke dan seketika tersenyum. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan berusaha tersenyum—kikuk. Ah, _mungkin ini Haruno Sakura._ Wanita itu mengenakan _blouse_ merah marun dan celana selutut berwarna gading. Tubuhnya dibalut jas putih dengan pulpen di saku atasnya. Rambutnya yang merah muda pendek sebahu, tampak rapi dengan bandana merahnya.

Oh, seorang dokter ternyata.

_Pantas saja ngajak ketemuan dekat rumah sakit._

“Uchiha Sasuke?” wanita itu menyapa setelah sampai di depan meja Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

“ _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu,_ Haruno- _san_.”

Sakura tertawa pelan seraya duduk di depan Sasuke. “Santai saja! _Yoroshiku ne_!” balasnya. “Aku tidak menyangka orang pertama yang mendaftar adalah laki-laki—masih muda lagi.”

Sasuke tersenyum kikuk. “Hanya kebetulan,” ujarnya pelan. Ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Kemudian diamatinya wanita itu sekali lagi. Ternyata dahinya cukup lebar—tidak terlalu kentara karena poni menyamping yang sedikit menutupinya. Sepasang matanya bulat dan berbulu lentik, dengan iris berwarna viridian cerah. Kulitnya putih bersih dan ada sedikit keringat di pelipisnya.

Dokter yang cantik.

Suara Sakura membuat Sasuke mengembalikan atensinya untuk menatap langsung lawan bicaranya. Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas putihnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Foto dua orang anak kecil dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Sakura.

Tunggu, ini anak laki-laki apa perempuan?

“Yang lebih tua itu Ryousuke, tujuh tahun,” ujar Sakura seakan membaca pikiran Sasuke. “Si kecil itu Haruichi, masih TK.”

Sasuke masih memegang ponsel putih Sakura sambil memperhatikan ibu dua anak itu menjelaskan tentang apa-apa yang akan ia kerjakan selama menjadi pengasuh anak-anaknya. Sasuke tidak banyak bertanya atau pun tampak keberatan dengan deskripsi yang dijabarkan Sakura. Ia merasa dapat menyanggupi seluruh pekerjaannya nanti. Ia hanya perlu membagi waktunya dengan baik dan mengakrabkan diri dengan kedua bocah itu.

Ini benar-benar akan mudah. Kepercayaan diri Sasuke semakin tinggi semakin ia memikirkannya.

Pertemuan mereka di _Hokagebucks_ sore itu ditutup dengan ajakan Sakura untuk mengenalkan Sasuke kepada anak-anaknya secara langsung setelah _shift_ -nya di rumah sakit selesai.

* * *

“Biasanya, sepulang sekolah, Ryou- _chan_ akan langsung ke tempat Haruichi dan sama-sama menungguku menjemput mereka di sana.”

Sasuke sedikit terengah ketika mengimbangi jalan Sakura yang di luar dugaannya sangat cepat. Padahal wanita itu tampak sangat tenang. _Apa cara jalannya memang selalu seperti orang terburu-buru begini?_ Sasuke heran, padahal sepupunya yang tomboy saja, Sarada, kalau berjalan tidak secepat ini.

Dieratkannya genggamannya pada plastik putih berisi bahan makanan yang baru saja Sakura beli di supermarket. Untuk makan malam, katanya—dan malam itu, Sasuke diajak ikut makan malam di rumah mereka.

“Tapi sejak Ryou- _chan_ ikut kegiatan ekstrakulikuler bisbol di sekolahnya, dia baru akan datang dan menemani Haruichi ketika sudah sangat sore.” Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya dengan nada sedih kali ini. “Karena itu Haruichi jadi sering murung, sedangkan aku tidak bisa mengubah jadwal dalam waktu dekat.”

“Karena itu Harno- _san_ mencari pengasuh paruh-waktu?” Sasuke berusaha memahami kondisi keluarga ini, siapa tahu bisa menjadi bekal ketika ia berhadapan dengan dua bersaudara itu nanti.

“Begitulah,” desah Sakura seraya menarik napas panjang. “Harapannya agar bisa menemani Haruichi—anak itu mulai sering bosan berlama-lama di sekolah sejak Ryou- _chan_ sering datang terlambat.”

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, ia paham Sakura adalah tipe ibu pekerja keras. Wanita itu bahkan seolah tak pernah memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Kantung matanya yang sedikit menghitam kini tampak jelas di bawah penerangan lampu-lampu trotoar yang mulai menyala.

Wanita ini tampak sangat kelelahan—dan mungkin sedikit stress memikirkan putra bungsunya. _Duh, ke mana suaminya?_

Sasuke memelankan langkahnya ketika Sakura membuka gerbang setinggi satu meter dan masuk ke area taman kanak-kanak yang telah sepi. Ia hanya mengekori Sakura dengan tenang, berusaha tidak terlihat terlalu mencolok.

Sakura memekik gembira ketika ada suara cempreng yang meneriakkan _‘Kaa-chan!’_ padanya. Sasuke dapat melihat wanita itu berjongkok dan memeluk seorang bocah mungil berambut pendek dengan poni kelewat panjang yang menutupi kedua matanya. Bocah itu tergelak. Di belakangnya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dengan mata yang luar biasa sipit. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak kotor oleh debu dan tanah.  

Ryousuke dan Haruichi. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat betapa mungilnya tubuh kedua anak itu, sangat kontras dengan Sakura yang cenderung tinggi bahkan ketika tanpa _high-heels-_ nya.

“ _Kaa-chan_.”

Sasuke baru akan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura ketika didengarnya suara kalem yang ia yakini sebagai suara Ryousuke. Bocah itu menatap ke arahnya dengan alis bertautan.

“Hmm?”

“Dia siapa?” lanjut Ryousuke tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke.

Sakura baru akan menjawab ketika seorang guru laki-laki dengan celemek hijau berlogo TK Konoha menyapa dan menghampirinya. Wanita itu langsung menegakkan tubuh dan terlibat pembicaraan mengenai Haruichi dengannya—seketika melupakan keberadaan Sasuke yang jelas asing bagi anak-anaknya.

Sasuke berdiri kaku. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu—tapi apa? Ia bingung sendiri, padahal mestinya sapaan ramah dan senyum hangat sudah dikuasainya setelah semalaman berlatih.

“Hai,” sapanya kikuk setelah agak lama terdiam.

Kedua anak laki-laki berambut merah muda di hadapannya tidak merespon apa-apa. Haruichi merapatkan tubuh pada kakaknya, memeluk lengan kirinya. Ryousuke masih tidak merespon dan terus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Saat itu juga Uchiha Sasuke merasa kepercayaan dirinya sedikit goyah.

* * *

Sasuke menelan nasi kari di mulutnya dengan susah payah. Biasanya ia bisa dengan lahap makan nasi kari. Bukannya doyan, tapi memang tidak ada yang tidak suka kari—ya, ‘kan? Apalagi kalau ditambah potongan tomat segar, sungguh menggiurkan bagi Sasuke. Tak terkecuali nasi kari yang tersaji di hadapannya kali ini. Memang tidak ada potongan tomat seperti yang biasa ibunya buat, tapi yang ini juga sangat enak. Sasuke mungkin akan minta tambah jika napsu makannya tidak berkurang seperti sekarang—

—ketika sepasang mata sipit menatap ke arahnya, lengkap dengan senyum misterius yang tampak luar biasa mencurigakan bagi Sasuke.

Haruno Ryousuke terus saja menatap Sasuke seperti itu sejak Sakura mengenalkannya pada mereka di perjalanan pulang.  

 

 

 

> _“Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai sekarang, dia akan menjemput Haruichi tepat ketika jam pulang sekolah. Jadi Haruichi tidak perlu menunggu kaa-chan lagi dan bisa langsung bermain dengan Uchiha-_ kun. _”_

Sasuke mengingat air muka Haruichi yang berseri-seri ketika mendengarnya. Jelas sekali si bungsu ini sangat senang dengan kehadiran teman bermain di luar sekolah. Mungkin ia bisa juga mengajaknya menonton latihan bisbol Ryousuke di lapangan dekat jembatan kuil Nakano. Sasuke membuat catatan mental bahwa Haruichi sangat mengagumi dan menyayangi kakaknya itu.

Akan tetapi, reaksi yang berbeda dikeluarkan oleh si sulung Ryousuke. Bocah yang baru masuk SD itu hanya bergumam tak jelas—tidak tampak segembira Haruichi, tapi juga tak menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Sasuke yakin Ryousuke adalah tipe kakak yang kalem, seperti Itachi.

“Kau memiliki tatanan rambut yang aneh.”

Perempatan urat muncul di pelipis Sasuke.

“Ryou- _chan_ ,” ujar Sakura dengan nada memperingatkan.

“Apa? Aku mengatakan yang sebenernya, kok,” elak Ryousuke dengan tenang. “Bagian belakang kepalanya terlihat seperti ekor bebek. Iya ‘kan, Haruichi?”

Haruichi yang duduk tepat di depan Sasuke sedikit menyerongkan tubuh untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas pada kepala bagian belakang Sasuke. “Wah, benar! Seperti ekor bebek!” serunya yang disusul gelak tawa terpingkal bocah itu.

Senyum Ryousuke yang semakin lebar tak luput dari lirikan mata Sasuke. Haruichi mungkin menganggap kakaknya sedang melucu dengan objek yang juga lucu. Tapi Sasuke sadar Ryousuke sedang membulinya.

Sakura tersenyum tidak enak pada Sasuke. Mungkin sebenarnya wanita itu juga ingin tertawa, jadi Sasuke memakluminya. Saat itu juga, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak akan kalah pada lisan pedas seorang bocah tujuh tahun.

“Keren, ‘kan?” Sasuke tersenyum, memamerkan bagian rambutnya yang mencuat pada Haruichi yang baru selesai tertawa. “Berkat ini, aku jadi populer di kampus.”

“Hebaaatt!” seru Haruichi sambil bertepuk tangan. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat bagaimana Sasuke berusaha menangani anak sulungnya yang bermulut tajam itu.

Ryousuke masih tersenyum, namun Sasuke tak melewatkan kedutan kecil pada mata kiri anak itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bangga atas pencapaiannya. Mungkin terdengar remeh bagi orang lain, tapi Sasuke merasa luar biasa senang.

Genderang perang telah ditabuh.

Ia akan benar-benar menikmati _baito_ pertamanya ini.

* * *

Sakura mengantar Sasuke sampai ke depan pagar kayu setinggi satu meter di halaman rumahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan Sasuke tidak mau merepotkan keluarga kecil itu lebih lama lagi. Ryousuke masih asyik bermain video _game_ di ruang tengah dan Haruichi tertidur sebelahnya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Sasuke. Kenapa kepala keluarga ini belum juga muncul? Ngomong-ngomong, sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah sederhana itu, Sasuke tak satu pun menemukan foto Tuan Haruno di deretan pigura yang terpajang. Hanya ada foto mereka bertiga, juga beberapa foto Ryousuke dan Haruichi ketika balita. Apa Sakura orang tua tunggal?

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin bertanya. Tapi ia juga tak ingin melewati batas privasi orang lain.

“Maaf, ya, Uchiha- _kun_ —kami hanya bisa menyuguhimu dengan menu sederhana seperti kari,” ujar Sakura sembari membuka pagar.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku suka nasi karinya.” Sasuke yang seharusnya merasa tidak enak. Ajakan makan malam begini benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya. Ia jadi lebih hemat.

Sakura menggaruk sebelah pipinya. “Aku tidak jago memasak. Sedangkan anak-anak suka makanan yang bervariasi,” imbuhnya. “Sebelum bercerai, biasanya mantan suamiku yang akan memasak makan malam—dan aku hanya membantu. Tapi, sekarang…”

Ah, begitu. Terjawab sudah pertanyaan Sasuke tentang absennya sosok ayah dalam keluarga ini.

“Jadi, aku ingin minta tolong…” lanjut Sakura. “Jika tiba-tiba aku ada lembur, masaklah makan malam untuk anak-anak. Sebisa Uchiha- _kun_ saja. Aku akan selalu menyediakan bahan-bahan yang lengkap di kulkas.”

Sasuke tersenyum masam. Ia sendiri juga tidak jago memasak. “Aku akan berusaha,” ujarnya kemudian.

“Terima kasih…”

  

* * *

 

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur di kamarnya. Ia lelah—dan sedikit merasa… ajaib. Ia ingat berangkat kuliah dengan perasaan monoton seperti biasanya pagi tadi. Lalu ia mendapatkan pekerjaan sambilannya yang pertama. Berbelanja di supermarket, bertemu dua bocah yang akan diurusnya, lalu makan malam bersama orang-orang yang sama sekali belum pernah dikenalnya.

Ia capek terus-terusan tersenyum seperti tadi. Kalau sampai Itachi, kakaknya, serta Sarada dan Shisui, sepupunya, tahu akan hal ini—ia pasti diledek habis-habisan.

Meski begitu, ada debaran yang membuatnya merasa tidak sabaran.

Sakura mengatakan Sasuke boleh berhenti kapan pun yang ia mau, karena wanita itu masih belum dapat memastikan kapan ia bisa mendapatkan jadwal _shift_ yang baru. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Paling tidak, ia ingin mencoba melaksanakannya dulu.

Atau setidaknya, biarkan ia memenangkan peratarungan ini dulu.

“Idih—lihat, dia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang kerasukan.”

“Pasti sedang membayangkan adegan-adegan di film porno.”

Dua suara yang sangat dikenali Sasuke membuat pemuda itu melirik sinis ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Di sana ada dua orang sepupu gilanya, Sarada dan Shisui. Sedang apa mereka di rumahnya malam-malam begini?

Sasuke segera bangkit dari pembaringannya, berjalan santai, dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baito (バイト) : kerja sambilan / nyambi.
> 
> Alternate reality di sini, Sarada jadi sepupu Sasuke dkk, Kominato bersaudara jadi anak-anaknya Sakura. Pas banget ‘kan warna rambutnya samaan? Haha!


	2. perlahan namun pasti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libur musim panas memang yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, tapi...

 

Mengasuh anak-anak ternyata tidak semudah yang Sasuke duga, namun juga tak seseram yang pernah ia takutkan. Bukan hanya pikiran yang ia kerahkan, tapi raganya pun begitu banyak berperan. Sasuke bersyukur ia tergabung dalam klub basket semasa SMA dulu, jadi ia terbiasa menjaga kondisi tubuh agar selalu fit. Karena jika tidak, kerja sambilannya ini akan terasa jauh lebih melelahkan.

Awalnya, Sasuke kira lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Haruichi dapat mengurangi sedikit aktifitas fisiknya dibandingkan dengan jika bersama Ryousuke. Si bungsu berpipi tembem itu sekilas tampak seperti anak laki-laki yang manis dan pemalu.

Benar, tapi bukan berarti ia anak yang pasif. Nyatanya, Haruichi sama saja seperti Ryousuke—suka melakukan aktifitas _outdoor,_ terutama bermain bisbol. Mungkin karena Ryousuke suka bisbol, jadi Haruichi ingin seperti kakaknya. Tak jarang Sasuke pulang dengan pakaian penuh tanah bercampur keringat.

Ini sih lebih buruk dari latihan neraka ketika dirinya masih aktif di klub basket SMA.

Tapi Sasuke hanya manusia biasa, dan tubuhnya punya batasan.

Pada suatu hari di penghujung akhir bulan Juni, seluruh tubuh Sasuke terasa sangat lemas. Ia terus saja bersin-bersin sejak pagi, napasnya pun terasa hangat. Ah, ia kena demam—flu pula. Hidungnya mulai mampet dan suaranya menjadi agak serak. Tenggorokannya sakit sekali. Untungnya hari itu ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi, paling tidak ia ingin istirahat sampai saatnya ia menjemput Haruichi pukul dua siang nanti.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menelpon Sakura dan minta libur kerja juga. Akan tetapi kemudian ia ingat sudah janji untuk bermain _catch ball_ dengan Haruichi sepulang sekolah nanti. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke membuat pengecualian. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat saja, siapa tahu demamnya membaik ketika ia bangun nanti.

Alarm pada ponsel Sasuke bordering nyaring, pemuda itu tidak merasa lebih baik.

Tapi sudah terlambat jika ia mengatakan ingin libur sekarang. Jam pulang sekolah Haruichi sudah dekat. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia memberitahu Sakura tentang kondisinya saat ini, tapi ia yang tidak enak hati.

Sasuke mencuci wajahnya yang agak memerah karena demam. Kusut, dan tampak loyo. Ditelannya beberpa butir vitamin C dan obat demam di kotak obat dekat pintu kamar mandi. Setelah mengenakan jaket parasut biru dan masker, Sasuke berpamitan pada ibunya yang sedang mengobrol dengan tetangga di halaman rumah mereka.

Ia berharap, setelah terkena udara segar nanti tubuhnya akan jadi enakan—biasanya, sih, begitu. Semoga antibodinya dapat bertahan paling tidak sampai hari itu berakhir. Setelah itu, Sasuke akan minta libur satu atau dua hari pada Sakura.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul lima sore ketika Sasuke telah berhasil membawa pulang anak-anak Sakura dengan selamat. Setelah memastikan pintu rumah Sakura terkunci, Sasuke segera menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Badannya terasa jauh lebih lemas dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri, sedangkan ia hanya makan siang sedikit karena tidak napsu makan.

“Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?”

Suara kecil Haruichi membuat Ryousuke mengalihkan atensinya dari jus jeruk di dalam lemari es. Dilihatnya pemuda yang hampir dua bulan ini menjadi pengasuh dan teman bermain adiknya—juga sasaran bulinya. Pemuda itu mendengkur halus, masih dengan jaket dan masker yang menempel pada dirinya.

“Duh, tentu saja nggak,” sahut Ryousuke cuek. Dikeluarkannya karton jus jeruk dan dituangkan isinya ke dalam gelas bulat kecil. “Tidur pakai jaket dan masker begitu, memangnya dia nggak kepanasan?”

“Mungkin Sasuke sedang sakit.” Haruichi menimpali. Ia khawatir juga, karena ketika bermain _catch ball_ tadi gerakan Sasuke begitu lemas.

Tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari Ryousuke. Anak laki-laki bermata sipit itu hanya bergumam tak jelas dan beranjak menghidupkan lampu di beberapa bagian di rumah itu.

“Ryou- _chan_ …” rengek Haruichi. Bocah itu entah sejak kapan mengekori sang kakak, bahkan hingga ke kamar mandi.

Ryousuke menghela napas, menatap adiknya sedikit jengkel. “Aku harus apa? Aku nggak tahu cara merawat orang sakit,” gerutunya. “Aku ‘kan bukan _kaa-chan._ ”

“Aku tahu! Aku tahu!” balas Haruichi antusias. “Aku pernah lihat _kaa-chan_ merawat Ryou- _chan_ waktu sakit.”

Ryousuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia bukannya tidak tahu, hanya saja merasa tidak perlu melakukannya. Sakitnya Sasuke bukan tanggung jawabnya—bukan tanggung jawab mereka, jadi kenapa harus ambil pusing? Ia ‘kan bukan dokter seperti ibunya.

“Ryou- _chan_ … kasihan Sasuke…”

Nada suara Haruichi kembali merengek. Ryousuke tahu sebenarnya Haruichi bisa saja melakukan semaunya sendiri—paling-paling cuma meletakkan handuk dingin di dahi Sasuke dan menyelimutinya. Tapi ia yakin adik semata wayangnya itu hanya ingin melakukannya bersama-sama. Tipikal Haruichi.

Ryousuke menghela napas panjang dan pada akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Haruichi. Dua bersaudara itu sedang menyiapkan sebaskom air dan handuk kecil ketika pintu depan rumah mereka berdecit terbuka, disusul lengkingan ucapan ‘ _tadaima_ ’ dari ibunya.

“ _Kaa-chan_! _Kaa-chan_!”

Haruichi berlari menyambut Sakura, meninggalkan Ryousuke yang kini meletakkan handuk dingin di atas dahi Sasuke. Ryousuke mengernyitkan dahinya ketika tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh wajah pemuda yang berbaring di hadapannya itu. Panas.

Sampai tarikan napasnya pendek begitu. _Sasuke benar-benar sedang sakit._

“Ya ampun, kenapa ini?”

Suara Sakura mengagetkan Ryousuke. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjawab dengan tenang, “Sasuke sakit.”

“Astaga, badannya panas sekali,” ujar Sakura ketika berjongkok di sebelah putra sulungnya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada leher dan pipi Sasuke. “Sejak kapan seperti ini?”

“Saat menjemputku sudah bersin-bersin terus,” jawab Ryousuke.

“Suaranya juga seperti kodok,” imbuh Haruichi yang telah turut menghampiri kakak dan ibunya duduk di lantai sebelah sofa tempat Sasuke berbaring.

“Kenapa tidak menelpon kalau sakit…” decih Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. “Ryou- _chan,_ Haruichi, terima kasih sudah mengompres Sasuke. Kalian boleh istirahat dulu sementara _kaa-chan_ membuat makan malam. Ya?”

“Tapi Sasuke bagaimana?” Haruichi mengekori ibunya yang telah beranjak ke dapur, meletakkan beberapa bungkus bahan makanan.

“ _Kaa-chan_ akan membuatkan bubur untuknya. Sekarang biarkan Sasuke tidur dulu, ya? Dia pasti kelelahan.”

Haruichi ber-oke pelan sebelum bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Ryousuke menatap kepergian adiknya dalam diam. Lalu diliriknya Sasuke yang sudah sangat merah wajahnya. Sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, dihampirinya ibunya yang tengah sibuk memasak bubur di dapur.

Wanita itu berbalik hendak mengiris daun bawang ketika dilihatnya Ryousuke telah berdiri mematung di sana. “Ryou- _chan_?”

“Aku nggak mau makan bubur untuk makan malam,” ucapnya pelan.

“Ini untuk Sasuke, kok,” sanggah Sakura seraya memilah-milah bawang prei. “Menu kita malam ini makarel panggang dan tumis kubis.”

Ryousuke tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, hingga didengarnya suara batuk Sasuke. Ibu dan anak itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum kembali tenang. Sepasang kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat.

“ _Kaa-chan_ , aku bantu, ya?”

Sakura menatap heran putra sulungnya sebelum tersenyum lembut. “Boleh,” jawabnya.

* * *

Meski terasa begitu berat, Sasuke memaksa kelopak matanya untuk terbuka. Langit-langit tak familiar dengan penerangan redup menyambut penglihatannya yang sedikit kabur. Kepalanya pusing dan badannya terasa begitu lemas untuk digerakkan.

Sasuke mengerang kecil, memaksa tubuhnya bergerak—paling tidak, memeriksa keadaan. Ia ingat berada di kediaman Haruno, bermaksud beristirahat sebentar setelah sorenya menemani kedua anak laki-laki asuhannya bermain. Tapi sepertinya ia malah tertidur lama sekali.

Sasuke berusaha duduk, dan sebuah handuk putih kecil merosot dari dahinya. Diperhatikannya tubuhnya yang tertutupi selimut tebal. Jaket parasut yang tadi dikenakannya pun telah terlipat rapi di meja rendah di hadapannya, meninggalkannya hanya dengan berbalut kaus oblong putih.

“Lho, Sasuke sudah bangun?”

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamarnya ketika mendapati Sasuke dalam keadaan setengah duduk. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terburu-buru berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil sesuatu di sana.

“Sa…” Sasuke berusaha membuka mulutnya, namun tenggorokannya terasa perih ketika ia hendak berbicara.

Sakura datang menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas penuh air mineral. “Ini, minum dulu,” ujarnya.

Sasuke segera menegak segelas air dengan rakus, membuatnya sedikit terbatuk. Sakura mengusap-usap penggungnya dengan tempo cepat sambil bergumam ‘ _pelan-palan, Sasuke_ ’ yang hanya didengar Sasuke sebagai gumaman tak jelas.

“Sasuke lapar, ‘kan? Kami membuatkan bubur untukmu.” Sakura menyerahkan bubur dengan kuah _miso_ yang masih hangat itu pada Sasuke. “Habiskan, ya? Ryou- _chan_ yang membantuku membuatnya, lho.”

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan mangkuk bubur di pangkuannya. Dilirknya Sakura yang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya, lalu ditatapnya lagi buburnya.

“Kenapa?” Sakura mengernyit bingung. “Sasuke tidak suka bubur? Apa perlu kusuapi?”

“Tidak,” jawab Sasuke cepat—terlalu cepat—dengan suara sangat serak.

Sakrua menahan tawa. “Baiklah, pokoknya habiskan, ya. Setelah itu minumlah obat demam yang sudah kusiapkan di meja itu.”

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai melahap sesendok buburnya ketika Sakura telah beranjak dari tempat itu. Bisa-bisanya Sakura menggodanya di saat seperti ini. Harusnya wanita itu tidak memperlakukannya seperti pasien-pasiennya yang notabene anak kecil. Tidak ada yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil selain ibu dan—kadang-kadang—Itachi dan Shisui. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa luar biasa malu.

Sasuke menghabiskan buburnya cepat-cepat. Nyatanya, perutnya yang keroncongan dapat mengalahkan napsu makannya yang menurun drastis hari itu. Hangat kuah _miso_ yang melewati kerongkongannya membuatnya nyaman—membuatnya menelan sepelan mungkin hanya untuk menikmati sensasinya.

Setelah meminum obat demam yang disediakan Sakura, Sasuke segera meraih jaketnya dan mencari wanita itu, berniat pamit pulang. Sakura baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan kecilnya ketika Sasuke hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

“Sasuke? Kenapa?”

Sasuke berdehem, menghilangkan rasa gatal di tenggorokannyan. “Aku mau pamit,” ucapnya susah payah.

“Cara jalanmu masih seperti orang linglung begitu, kenapa tidak menginap saja?” tawar Sakura seraya menghampiri Sasuke. “Sasuke bisa pakai kamar Haruichi, kok.”

Sasuke menggeleng. “Tidak usah repot-repot,” tolaknya sambil berpegangan pada dinding. “Lagipula ini masih jam setengah sepuluh. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Aduh, bandel sekali,” gerutu Sakura ketika kembali mengecek suhu tubuh Sasuke. “Hmm, kalau begitu kuantar saja, ya? Tunggu sebentar.”

Sasuke hendak menolak, namun Sakura sudah keburu berlalu, menyambar kunci di atas buffet dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Wanita itu kembali dari halaman dan berkata ‘ _duduk dulu_ ’—yang terdengar seperti perintah bagi Sasuke—sambil menaiki tangga dengan cepat, menuju kamar anak-anaknya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sasuke telah duduk di jok belakang mobil Sakura—bersama Ryousuke yang memeluk sebuah botol besar. “Sakura- _san,_ ini apa?” tanyanya, memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Haruichi di jok depan.

“Air madu dan lemon, obat untuk flu dan tenggorokanmu,” jawabnya cepat. Wanita itu menyamankan posisi anak bungsunya yang setengah tertidur itu, lalu memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri. “Beritahu alamat rumah Sasuke, ya.”

Sasuke ber-hmm pelan, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Deru mesin mobil terdengar, dan Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak, tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga itu lebih dari ini. Hanya saja tubuhnya yang sedang lemas itu berkata sebaliknya.

Keluarga ini begitu baik. Bahkan Ryousuke yang biasanya selalu bermulut tajam terhadapnya pun kini duduk tenang sambil memandang ke luar jendela kaca mobil, menikmati pemandangan lampu-lampu jalanan kota Konoha di malam hari. Sasuke ingat Sakura tadi sempat bilang bahwa Ryousuke yang membantunya membuat bubur untuk Sasuke.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas, tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Ia membuat catatan mental untuk membalas kebaikan kecil ini. Mungkin suatu hari ia bisa mengajak kedua bocah itu menonton pertandingan bisbol—turnamen musim panas ini, mungkin? _Kalau untuk Sakura-_ san _apa, ya?_

“Kenapa kau tidur sambil senyum-senyum aneh begitu?”

Sasuke membuka matanya pelan, menoleh ke arah Ryousuke yang memandangnya penuh curiga. “Tidak ada apa-apa,” sahutnya. “Sepertinya tadi aku sedang bermimpi.”

“Huh.”

Ah, ini dia Ryousuke yang biasanya.

 

* * *

 

 

Pada awalnya, tidak ada satu pun penghuni rumah Sasuke yang tahu seperti apa wujud dua anak yang diasuh Sasuke sebagai kerja sambilan. Sampai pada malam ketika keluarga Haruno mengantarnya pulang. Kebetulan Itachi yang membukakan pintu, memberitahu ibunya bahwa Sasuke sakit dan diantar pulang oleh Sakura. Fugaku dan Mikoto memaksa ingin menemui mereka meski sebentar malam itu, sekedar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih—juga minta maaf karena putra bungsunya telah banyak merepotkan.

Sejak saat itu ibunya jadi semakin cerewet.

“Sasuke, kau selalu bersikap sopan pada Haruno- _sensei_ , ‘kan?”

“Kau tidak pernah usil pada anak-anak Haruno- _sensei_ , ‘kan?”

“Sasuke, sekalian bawakan _muffin_ cokelat ini, ya.”

Sasuke kesal sendiri. Memangnya seperti apa Sasuke di mata ibunya? Kejadian seperti ini dulu sering terjadi ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SD hingga SMP, waktu ia masih satu sekolah dengan Namikaze Naruto, teman terdekatnya.

“Sepertinya _kaa-san_ senang karena adikku yang manis ini sudah bisa memperluas pergaulannya,” kata Itachi suatu hari. Sasuke langsung mual mendengar kakaknya menyebut kata ‘manis’.

 

* * *

 

 

Udara yang sangat panas dan lembab pada suatu siang di awal bulan Agustus membuat Sasuke melepaskan kaus abu-abunya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Direbahkan tubuh bertelanjang dada yang lengket oleh keringat itu pada lantai kayu di teras yang menghadap halaman belakang. Ranting-ranting pohon _shidarezakura_ yang kini dipenuhi daun-daun hijau kecil berayun ringan tertiup angin musim panas, menaungi Sasuke dari sinar matahari yang menyengat. Bunyi tonggeret yang melengking memenuhi indra pendengarannya, secara tidak langsung meninabobokan Sasuke yang mulai memejamkan mata.

Sasuke tidak mengira ia akan kembali pada kehidupan tenangnya secepat ini. Menginap di rumah kakeknya seperti ini memang merupakan kebiasaan bagi ia dan sepupu-sepupunya setiap libur sekolah. Tujuannya untuk meramaikan rumah luas bergaya tradisional yang hanya dihuni seorang diri oleh kakeknya itu. Tetapi kali ini berbeda rasanya.

Jadwal Sasuke selalu tertata rapi, dan pada hari-hari sebelum ini waktu sorenya terasa sangat penuh dan berisik. Tapi tiba-tiba saja waktu telah memasuki libur musim panas dan Sasuke harus menanggalkan kerja paruh waktunya itu.

Selama libur musim panas, Ryousuke dan Haruichi menginap di rumah kakek-neneknya di pinggiran Konoha, dan sesekali Sakura akan mengunjungi mereka untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

 

> _“Tidak apa-apa, biasanya juga seperti itu kok. Lagipula Sasuke ‘kan juga butuh libur, jadi habiskanlah libur musim panasmu dengan bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanmu.”_

—begitu kata Sakura.

Padahal Sasuke berencana mengajak kedua bocah berkepala merah muda itu untuk menonton turnamen musim panas bersama.

Huh, kalau begini sih bukan sesuatu yang baru. Ini sama saja dengan liburan musim panasnya selama ini. Kecuali kalau Naruto sedang tidak jalan-jalan ke luar negeri.

“Idih, jorok banget! Kaus siapa, sih, ini?!”

Nada galak yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Sasuke membuatnya membuka mata, melirik sinis pada sosok yang baru memasuki ruangan ber- _tatami_ itu.

“Heran kenapa Chouchou selalu mengelu-elukan cowok jorok begini,” sindir Sarada. Gadis abg berkacamata itu berjalan melewati Sasuke, turun ke taman dan berjongkok di tepi kolam ikan koi di bawah pohon _shidarezakura._

“Tidak ada yang menanyakan pendapatmu, Mata Empat,” balas Sasuke.

“Lho, Sarada? Di sini rupanya.”

Gadis berambut hitam pendek yang disebut menoleh, menatap Izumi, sepupunya yang berambut coklat panjang, masuk ruang santai mereka dan duduk di dekat Sasuke berbaring, menggantungkan kakinya.

“Kenapa?” sahut Sarada.

“Tadi dicari Naori- _neesan_ di dapur.”

Sarada beranjak dari tepi kolam dan segera masuk menuju arah dapur, nyaris bertubrukan dengan Shisui dan Itachi yang sedang berjalan di lorong.

Shisui yang melihat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada tengah berbaring sambil memejamkan mata langsung nyengir jahil. Dihampirinya adik sepupu yang masih berstatus mahasiswa baru itu kemudian ditendangnya jenaka. “Oi, Sasuke, kau tidak mati, ‘kan?” candanya, disusul kikikan geli Izumi.

“Berisik, pergi sana!” usir Sasuke seraya menjauhkan kaki Shisui dari pinggangnya.

“Sasuke, ini kausmu?”

Suara Itachi membuat Sasuke dengan malas duduk dan mengusap-usap tengkuknya sendiri sambil ber- _aa_ pelan. Kemudian kepalanya dihadiahi lemparan kaus setengah basah itu oleh sang kakak.

Itachi dan Shisui kemudian duduk berselonjor di atas _tatami_.

Hening berbahasa tercipta sejenak. Suasana hanya diisi oleh lengkingan tonggeret dan sesekali dentingan _edo furin_ yang tertiup angin sejuk. Bunyi langkah kaki dari lorong sebelah menandakan akan hadirnya beberapa sosok lain di ruangan itu.

Naka dan Sarada yang masuk pertama kali, membawa masing-masing sebuah nampan berisi semangka yang telah dipotong-potong. Shisui yang tadinya bersandar pada dinding, segera menegakkan tubuhnya ketika nampan semangka telah diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Naori menyusul masuk beberapa saat setelahnya. Gadis berambut ungu bergelombang itu tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. “Lho, _ojii-san_ nggak ada di sini, ya?” ujarnya. Perempatan urat muncul di pelipis yang tertutup poni, melihat tak ada satu pun dari adik-adik sepupunya yang berniat menggubrisnya. Semuanya sibuk melahap semangka yang baru dipotong-potong itu.

“ _Ojii-san_ lagi di ruang baca, mungkin ketiduran,” sahut Baru. Pemuda berambut hitam sebahu itu berjalan santai melewati Naori dan bergabung dengan sepupunya yang lain untuk menikmati semangka. “Ini memang sudah jam tidur siangnya, sih.”

Seperti inilah potret kegiatan muda-mudi Uchiha pada setiap libur musim panas. Mereka akan berkumpul di rumah utama dan bermalas-malasan sambil menikmati segarnya semangka. Pada beberapa kesempatan, mereka akan pergi ke festival bersama-sama atau memancing di sungai di kaki gunung. Jika sang kakek, Uchiha Madara, tidak terlalu kelelahan—mereka biasanya pergi ke _onsen_ atau mendaki gunung. Tidak semuanya bisa berkumpul, karena sebagian juga memiliki kegiatan luar yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, seperti kegiatan latih-tanding di klub olah raga, atau acara tamasya ke luar kota bersama teman-teman.

Sasuke adalah salah satu yang jarang ikut berkumpul karena ketatnya latihan klub basket selama ia SMA. Tidak heran jika sekarang ia dijadikan bahan buli para sepupunya—terutama oleh Shisui dan Sarada.

“Ciee, yang sebentar lagi akan menikah!” Naori menyikut lengan Izumi, yang pipinya menjadi merah padam setelahnya.

“Serius? Izumi- _nee_ sudah dilamar sama _onii-chan_ yang dari Kiri itu?” sahut Sarada antusias.

Izumi menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, sedikit salah tingkah.

Naka berdehem, menyibak rambut abu-abunya yang menjuntai hingga dagu. “Aku tidak menyangka, di antara kita justru Izumi yang akan melepas masa lajang duluan,” ucapnya. “Baru- _nii_ kapan, nih?”

“Jangan menyindir Baru- _nii_ yang baru saja diputusin pacarnya, dong,” sahut Itachi sambil terkekeh.

“Oi!” sahut yang disindir tidak terima. “Daripada ngurusin aku, kenapa tidak tanya paman Izuna saja yang betah ngejomblo sampai kepala empat?”

Pernyataan Baru disambut gelak tawa yang teredam bunyi tonggeret. Hingga seseorang yang paling muda di antara mereka, Sarada, menimpali, “Kalah dong sama Sasuke- _nii_ yang banyak fansnya.”

“Oh, iya juga! Sasuke, kenalkan aku pada salah satu temanmu coba,” tanggap Shisui.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, hendak menjawab ketika Itachi berkata lebih cepat, “Teman Sasuke kebanyakan laki-laki, lho—kau mau?”

Gelak tawa kembali pecah, dan Sasuke hanya menggerutu kecil.

“Tapi waktu Sasuke- _nii_ senyum-senyum sendiri tempo hari, itu bukannya karna lagi kasmaran?”

“Ohh, itu karena dia lagi antusias sama kerja sambilannya,” sahut Itachi kalem.

“Wah, _nii-san_ tahu banyak tentang aku, ya,” ejek Sasuke. Diliriknya sang kakak yang duduk di seberangnnya.

“Tentu saja, Sasuke—kau ‘kan adik manis kesayanganku.”

“Ppffffttt…” Sarada dan Shisui menahan tawa dengan susah payah, yang hanya di- _deathglare_ oleh Sasuke.

“Sasuke kerja sambilan sekarang?” tanya Naori mengalihkan topik. Gadis itu kasihan juga melihat Sasuke terus-terusan dibuli begitu.

“ _Aa_ ,” jawab Sasuke malas.

“Jadi apa? Kerja di café?”

“Pengasuh anak.”

“HA—ppffffttt—!”

Tawa geli yang teredam telapak tangan menjadi musik latar jawaban singkat Sasuke. Izumi dan Naori tercengang tak percaya, sementara yang lainnya seolah sangat terhibur.

Sasuke semakin menekuk wajahnya.

_Sabar, Sasuke. Daripada berhadapan dengan banyak orang asing, lebih baik ditertawakan saudara sendiri begini. Keduanya bukan opsi yang menguntungkan, tapi tetap saja lebih ogah opsi pertama._

“Aku tidak percaya ini… kau beneran jadi pengasuh anak?”

Sasuke mengangguk atas pertanyaan Naka.

“Habisnya dari dulu Sasuke ‘kan paling nggak bisa berurusan dengan anak kecil, ya?” sambung Izumi.

“He’eh! Dulu cuma dimintai tolong menemani Sarada sebentar saja Sasuke malah ngambek.” Baru mengiyakan, dan Sarada tercengang atas pernyataan ini.

“Aku nggak ingat, sih, memangnya ada kejadian begitu?” tanyanya.

“Ada, ada—dulu waktu Sarada masih TK.”

“Apa boleh buat, ‘kan?” bela Sasuke. “Aku ‘kan juga perlu main dengan temanku. Memangnya siapa yang betah menemani bocah cengeng begini.”

“Enak saja! Aku nggak cengeng!”

Pada akhirnya, suasana santai sekelompok muda-mudi siang itu ditutup dengan pertengkaran Sasuke dan Sarada—seperti biasa—yang kemudian membangunkan sang kakek yang sedang menikmati tidur siangnya.

Sore itu Sasuke dan Sarada dihukum mencabuti rumput liar di pekarangan rumah tradisional yang sangat luas itu, tidak boleh ikut makan malam sampai semuanya selesai.

 

* * *

 

 

Pada akhir pekan berikutnya, Sasuke terpaksa ikut ke _hanabi taikai_ di tepi sungai Nakano mengenakan _yukata_ karena kalah taruhan dengan Shisui. Karena Sasuke tidak membawa _yukata_ miliknya—yang mana hampir tidak pernah dipakainya sejak tiga tahun terakhir—akhirnya ia harus pasrah mengenakan _yukata_ tua milik kakek Madara.

 _Tidak apa-apa,_ Sasuke mencoba sabar. Paling tidak _yukata_ sang kakek memiliki motif tradisional yang elegan—yang Sasuke taksir harganya pasti mahal. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka memakai _yukata—_ itulah sebabnya Shisui dan Sarada terlihat begitu senang ketika ia yang kalah taruhan.

Malam itu mereka hanya pergi berempat; Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, dan Sarada; dan hanya dirinya seorang yang mengenakan _yukata._

Kerumunan warga di stand-stand festival membuat Sasuke susah bernapas. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah caranya mendeskripsikan ketidaksukaannya terhadap keramaian. Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum kembang api dinyalakan, sehingga orang-orang belum banyak berkumpul di tepi sungai.

Itachi dan Shisui memanfaatkan momen itu untuk membeli berbagai jajanan seperti manisan apel, cumi bakar, serta _kakigori._

“Kau membeli terlalu banyak,” keluh Sasuke yang telah menenteng dua plastik _yakisoba_ dan dua bungkus _karaage_.

“Ssstt, kau ‘kan tidak makan,” balas Shisui tanpa menoleh. “Diam dan bawakan saja, ya, Sasuke- _chan._ ”

“Sasuke- _nii_ , Sasuke- _nii_ —ayo menangkap ikan mas di stand itu.” Sarada menarik lengan _yukata_ Sasuke, menunjuk ke arah kolam karet kecil yang dikerumuni anak-anak. “Aku ingin punya satu.”

“Kau tidak lihat tanganku penuh begini?” sahut Sasuke ketus. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya yang masing-masing memegang bungkusan plastik.

Sarada menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Baru saja ia akan membalas, Itachi yang baru selesai membayar _dango-_ nya menyahut, “Ayo sini kutemani.” Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum lebar.

“Aku ikut!”

Sasuke melirik Shisui yang mengekori Itachi dan Sarada ke stand ikan mas. Ia menghela napas berat kemudian menyeret kakinya mengikuti mereka. Ketiganya telah menciptakan _space_ sendiri dengan secara halus mengusir beberapa anak kecil lalu turut berjongkok.

Sasuke menggerutu sebal. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap sekeliling dengan tak sabaran. Hingga penglihatannya jatuh pada dua kepala kecil berwarna merah muda di dekat stand terakhir sebelum jembatan. Kedua bocah laki-laki itu mengenakan _jinbei_ biru terang bercorak ikan mas, dengan posisi berdiri membelakangi Sasuke—tampak sedang mengobrol.

Jangan-jangan Ryousuke dan Haruichi? Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Sakura, namun nihil, wanita itu tak nampak di mana pun.

 _Masa ke festival cuma berdua?_ Sasuke mulai cemas dan tanpa sadar berjalan agak cepat menghampiri kedua bocah yang tak lepas dari perhatiannya saat itu.

Pemuda berambut mencuat itu hampir sampai ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria berkacamata menghampiri keduanya kemudian menggandeng tangan Haruichi. Sasuke semakin panik dan mempercepat langkahnya.

“Haruichi!” panggilnya, ketika menyadari mereka beranjak pergi ke arah sungai.

Haruichi dan Ryousuke menoleh bersamaan. Sasuke telah berada di hadapan mereka ketika si bungsu tersenyum lebar dan berteriak, “Sasuke!” Tanpa sadar Sasuke membalas senyuman itu.

“Sasuke,” sapa Ryousuke. “Di sini juga ternyata. Kok ke festival sendirian?”

“Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu.” Sasuke melirik pria berkacamata yang masih menggandeng tangan Haruichi. _Tidak tampak seperti penculik anak_ , malah ia merasa pernah melihat pria itu suatu tempat.

“Hei, hei—ini siapa?” tanya pria itu, melirik Sasuke dengan iris mata keemasannya, disertai senyum—yang bagi Sasuke—tampak sangat mencurigakan.

“Ini Sasuke,” jawab Ryousuke kalem. “Pengasuh anak _part-time_ yang disewa _kaa-chan_.”

“ _Are_? Pengasuh anak? Kok kalian nggak pernah cerita,” timpal pria itu, tampak begitu akrab dengan keduanya. Hal ini membuat rasa curiga Sasuke sedikit berkurang.

“Memangnya _kaa-chan_ nggak pernah cerita ke _tou-chan_?” sambung Haruichi menelengkan kepala imut. “Sudah lama, kok.”

_TOU-CHAN?! Orang ini ayahnya Ryousuke dan Haruichi?_

_Berarti dia…_

“Nggak pernah, tuh.”

“Ya sudah, kenalan saja.”

“Baiklah… err… Sasuke, ya? Aku Miyuki Kazuya. _Yoroshiku ne_! Kuharap anak-anakku tidak terlalu merepotkanmu.”

_…mantan suami Sakura._

“A— _aa_ , tidak kok,” balas Sasuke sedikit canggung. “Uchiha Sasuke. _Y-yoroshiku onegaisshasu_.”

Pria berambut kecoklatan itu nyengir lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Ah, Sasuke ingat sekarang—pantas saja ia merasa pernah melihat figur ini sebelumnya. Miyuki Kazuya—salah satu atlet bisbol kebanggaan Konoha. Fotonya pernah tanpa sengaja ia lihat di majalah bisbol langganan Naka.

Tidak heran Ryousuke sangat suka bermain bisbol.

Tidak heran Haruichi selalu mengajaknya bermain _catch ball_ jika Ryousuke belum selesai dengan latihannya.

Terhapus sudah sedikit rasa penasaran Sasuke, meski tidak semuanya terungkap.

“Anak-anak, maaf _kaa-chan_ terlambat! _Obi_ ini sedikit merepotkan.”

Suara bening yang sangat Sasuke hafal bergabung dalam obrolan kecil mereka, membuatnya reflek menoleh. Pandangannya bertubrukan langsung dengan Sakura, yang tampak sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

“Lho, Sasuke di sini juga, ya? Kebetulan sekali,” ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

“Kenapa tidak bilang kalau menyewa Sasuke untuk _part-time_ mengasuh anak-anak?” tanya Kazuya ketika Sakura berdiri di dekat mereka.

“Maaf, aku lupa—sungguh,” jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi menyesal.

Kazuya menghela napas. “Jangan bekerja terlalu keras,” ucapnya lembut. Diraihnya pundak Sakura lalu diusapnya pelan. “Kau bisa pikun sebelum waktunya.”

Sakura terkekeh. “Aku tahu, kok. Hei, aku yang dokter di sini,” belanya. “Ngomong-ngomong, mana _senpai_?”

Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Ada apa dengan pasangan yang sudah berpisah ini?

* * *

 _Hanabi taikai_ telah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Kini mereka berjalan menyusuri sungai Nakano, menuju tempat parkir. Jalanan sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tersisa di tepi sungai, mulai beranjak kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Jauh berjalan di depan sana, tampak Ryousuke dan Haruichi yang masih penuh energi berceloteh tentang kembang api yang mereka tonton tadi. Bersama mereka ada Kazuya dan seorang pria berambut _brunette_ —Takigawa Chris Yuu—yang ikut bergabung bersama mereka di tengah-tengah acara.

Jajanan yang masih berada dalam genggaman kedua tangan Sasuke telah lama dingin. Biar saja, toh ia juga tidak bertemu dengan tiga orang yang bersamanya tadi. Meski begitu, Sasuke juga tak habis pikir kenapa ia repot-repot mengikuti rombongan yang jelas beda jalur ini.

Diliriknya Sakura yang berjalan di sisinya. Wanita itu tampak menawan dengan _yukata_ hijau muda bermotif ranting bambu dan ornamen bunga kamelia merah yang menghiasi rambut merah muda pendeknya. Sepasang iris viridiannya tampak berkilau ketika ia menengadah, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang.

Sasuke bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan Sakura.

 _Bagaimana rasanya menikah, lalu berpisah? Apakah sedih? Lalu bagaimana rasanya berhadapan kembali dengan orang yang pernah saling bersumpah denganmu itu? Benarkah_ biasa saja _seperti yang terlihat di luar?_

_Atau…?_

“Sakura- _san_ ….”

“Hm?”

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Sakura menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Sasuke tahu ini bukan ranahnya, tapi ia sungguh penasaran. Hanya—penasaran. “Apakah—”

Lanjutkan saja. Perkara nanti Sakura memecatnya karena terlalu ingin tahu hal pribadinya, ya biarlah. Sasuke menghela napas—lagi.

“—apakah Sakura- _san_ masih menyukai Miyuki- _san_?”

Kedua mata Sakura melebar. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum masam. “Kenapa ingin tahu?” tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia tahu itu memang bukan haknya, tapi menjawab dengan jujur—‘ _cuma penasaran_ ’—hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

“Umm, bohong kalau bilang aku tidak menyukainya…”

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat. Ada denyut tidak menyenangkan di dadanya.

“…dulu aku jatuh cinta padanya, karena itu aku melepaskannya.”

Saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu, saat itu pula pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada tangan kiri Kazuya yang bertautan dengan tangan kanan Chris. Ia paham apa kasusnya sekarang.

Namun, yang masih tidak ia pahami adalah—apa korelasi antara jatuh cinta dan melepaskan? Bukankah karena itu seharusnya seseorang justru mengikatnya?

Detik itu juga, dorongan untuk melakukan tindakan di luar kebiasaannya muncul. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada bungkusan berisi jajanan festival yang dibeli saudara-saudaranya tadi, membiarkannya tergeletak di jalan beraspal. Tubuhnya menyerong, kedua lengannya terbuka dan ditariknya Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Lebih erat.

Semakin erat.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata tak mengerti. Ia tidak berkutik dalam rengkuhan pemuda yang enam belas senti lebih tinggi darinya itu. Wanita itu berusaha bergerak, tapi Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

“Umm… Sasuke…?” tanyanya hati-hati.

“….”

“Sasuke kena—”

“…menangislah,” bisik Sasuke.

“ _Hai_?” Sakura kembali mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, masih tak mengerti.

“Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja, Sakura- _san_.”

“Pffft, ahahaha….”

Tawa Sakura yang teredam oleh bahu tegapnya membuat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Keningnya mengerut, tak mengerti kenapa Sakura malah tertawa di saat seperti ini. Bagian mananya yang salah? Apa Sasuke terlalu terbawa perasaan? Apa Sasuke yang terlalu berlebihan dalam membayangkan jika berada di posisi Sakura?

Sasuke berasal dari keluarga utuh—yang bahkan sanak saudara jauhnya masih berhubungan sangat dekat dengannya. Mereka selalu hidup rukun dan harmonis. Karena itu ia jadi sedikit terbawa perasaan melihat kondisi Sakura. Tapi kok yang diberi simpati malah…

“Kalau cuma menangis, sudah kulakukan lebih dari setahun lalu,” imbuh Sakura setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya yang tak terlalu keras. “Akan sangat menyedihkan kalau aku melakukannya lagi sekarang. Lagipula kami sudah sama-sama bebas.”

Kedua alis Sasuke masih bertautan, pertanda si empunya belum paham.

“Apa Sasuke memikirkan perasaanku?”

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tapi satu kali kedipan membuat Sakura menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja ia dapat melihat kedua bola mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca. Atau itu hanya halusinasinya saja?

“Terima kasih, Sasuke….”

Sakura tersenyum kecut. “Terima kasih sudah bersedih untukku….” Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat, meraih pipi kiri Sasuke, lalu mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. “Terima kasih telah peduli padaku….”

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergemuruh.

“Sasuke _yasashii, ne_ …”

Tidak.

Sakura salah. Sasuke bukan orang baik.

Kelak, akan Sasuke tunjukkan padanya, bahwa ia tidak baik.

Bukan orang baik.

* * *

 

Kemudian, malam itu—di kediaman Uchiha Madara, terjadi perang besar antara Sasuke melawan Sarada, Shisui, dan Itachi. Si tersangka bersalah, Sasuke, bukan hanya membawa kabur jajanan yang mereka beli untuk dinikmati selama _hanabi taikai_ berlangsung, tapi juga lupa membawanya pulang—yang ia akui dengan jujur sama sekali tidak ia makan.

Hingga pagi menjelang, keempat manusia itu belum juga selesai berkelahi.

Pukul setengah enam pagi, Madara terkejut mendapati empat orang cucunya tergeletak di lorong menuju sayap timur rumahnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehe! Tinggal satu chapter lagi uyeeee~  
> Ex-husband nya sakura muncul nih! Jeng jeng! Yes, people, yes—it’s the Tanuki alias Miyook! :D dan aku sempilin sedikit OTP di seri daiya ini: MiKuri! Haha! :p  
> Terima kasih buat yang udah baca!


	3. simpul yang rumit

 

Sasuke tanpa sadar menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk lengkungan senyum yang nyaris tidak tidak pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapa pun. Mata hitamnya berbinar-binar menatap layar ponselnya, dan kedua pipi bersihnya bersemu merah.

Di pintu masuk kafetaria besar Universitas Konoha, Namikaze Naruto menatap kawannya itu dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Tahun depan—kalau kau masih menatap bocah-bacah itu dengan pandangan seperti itu, aku tak akan segan membawamu ke psikiater," ujarnya setelah menghempaskan diri ke tempat duduk di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau bicara apa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Sebelah jempolnya kembali mengusap layar ponselnya, mengganti potret sebelumnya—meski objek potret itu masih orang yang sama.

"Tahun depan kita sudah dua puluh, tahu!" sahut Naruto ketus. "Kau harus menjalani terapi agar tidak selamanya jadi seorang pedofil."

Sasuke hanya mendengus menahan tawa. Naruto memang satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perihal kerja sambilan Sasuke sebagai pengasuh anak—selain keluarganya. Ia paham bahwa mungkin cowok berambut pirang itu mengira Sasuke tengah memperhatikan foto Ryousuke atau Haruichi beberapa menit sebelumnya. Padahal, yang ia lihat adalah foto Sakura.

"Hei, ini tidak lucu, Sasuke." Naruto kembali membuka suara setelah memukul meja dengan pelan. "Aku serius. Memangnya kau tidak ingin jadi normal?"

"Aku normal,  _Usuratonkachi_ ," balas Sasuke dengan sekali lirikan mata, sebelum atensinya kembali pada layar ponsel di tangan kanannya. "Berhentilah mengurusi hidupku."

Naruto mencibir dan matanya menyipit bak rubah. Ia tahu meski pemuda di hadapannya ini sering sekali mengatakan kalimat tak berperasaan seperti tadi, Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar bermaksud begitu. Pada akhirnya Sasuke akan selalu membiarkan Naruto mengurusi kehidupan pribadinya.

Naruto sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Mereka memang mulai jarang pergi bersama karena pekerjaan sambilan masing-masing, tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak menyadari perubahan kecil pada diri Sasuke.

Sejak libur musim panas selesai, pemuda dengan rambut mencuat itu jadi sering senyum-senyum sendiri. Sering juga Naruto tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang hendak keluar dari kampus dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ajakan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya pun sering Sasuke tolak dengan alasan kerja sambilan.

Naruto paham Sasuke sibuk. Semua juga sibuk. Akan tetapi, Sasuke terlihat berbeda. Ia terlihat…

…sangat menikmati pekerjaannya itu.

Padahal setahu Naruto, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa cocok dengan anak kecil. ' _Sama Sarada-_ chan  _saja Sasuke hampir nggak pernah akur,'_ batinnya.

Karenanya Naruto mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan Sasuke punya kecenderungan pedofilia? Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya semakin cemas. Sayangnya, orang yang dicemaskan malah cuek bebek.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Diambilnya dompet dari dalam ranselnya kemudian beranjak memesan makanan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Uchiha Sasuke menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya dengan sebagian besar waktu dipenuhi oleh jadwal kerja sambilan. Biasanya Sasuke hanya libur pada hari Minggu dan Sabtu sore. Tapi jika Sakura ada operasi mendadak, Sasuke harus rela mengorbankan hari liburnya.

Tidak mudah memang, karena itu Sakura beberapa kali menanyakan jika Sasuke ingin berhenti. Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan tegas oleh Sasuke dengan sebaris kalimat, "Aku baik-baik saja," atau, "Tidak masalah,"—tanpa membeberkan modus Sasuke sebenarnya—yaitu karena ingin lebih dekat dengan keluarga kecil itu.

Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura menganggap pemuda itu sedang mengasihaninya. Pada kenyataannya, Sasuke sendirilah yang takut jika Sakura mengasihaninya. Maruahnya sebagai laki-laki mendorongnya untuk selalu tampak gagah meski kadang tubuhnya menjerit lelah.

Semua itu karena…

…segalanya terbayar setiap kali Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura yang mengucapkan, " _Tadaima_!" sebelum menampakkan diri di ruang keluarga dan tersenyum lebar membalas tatapan Sasuke yang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Ryousuke dan Haruichi akan berhamburan memeluk ibunya sambil meneriakkan, " _Okaeri_!" dengan gembira. Rasanya…

…ada harga yang sangat mahal ketika menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Apalagi jika Sasuke turut menjawab salam wanita itu. Rasanya—seperti ketika Sasuke pertama kali pergi ke taman ria waktu usianya tiga tahun; atau, seperti saat Sasuke dan timnya memenangkan turnamen basket SMA nasional untuk pertama kali; sangat bahagia sampai ingin berteriak.

Namun Sasuke tidak pandai mengekspresikannya, karena itu ia hanya bisa mengulum senyuman. Sasuke tahu, ia sedang jatuh cinta pada pekerjaannya sekarang.

* * *

Sasuke mengira ia tidak akan mendapat libur kerja sambilan pada liburan musim dingin ini karena Sakura hanya baru mendapat jatah libur menjelang tahun baru. Namun takdir berkata lain, karena selama libur musim dingin Ryousuke dan Haruichi akan tinggal bersama Kazuya.

Sasuke mendecih sebal. Ia terlanjur membatalkan liburan ke Yuki no Kuni bersama teman-temannya, dan sekarang—menjelang akhir bulan Januari, ia hanya bisa bermalas-malasan di bawah  _kotatsu._

Mata Sasuke yang tadinya terpejam pelan-pelan terbuka ketika ia merasa telapak kakinya menyentuh telapak kaki lain. "Kenapa Shisui- _nii_ di sini?" gerutunya ketika Itachi menyalakan televisi dan ikut masuk ke dalam  _kotatsu._

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menginap." Shisui memainkan sepasang alisnya menatap Sasuke. Digerakkan jemari kakinya untuk menggelitik telapak kaki adik sepupunya itu.

Sasuke masih cemberut meski berusaha menahan geli. " _Tou-san_ dan  _Kaa-san_ hanya beberapa hari di rumah  _Jii-san_ dan rumah ini tidak akan sepi, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot," tukasnya.

"Aku kesepian, tahu."

"Rumahmu hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

"Sasuke, biarkan Shisui tinggal." Itachi menengahi. Ditatapnya adik sematawayang yang kini meringkuk semakin rapat di bawah meja penghangat itu. "Lagian, kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali?"

"Dia bosan," sahut Shisui sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab. "Adik kecilmu akan jadi pemarah kalau libur kerja sambilan begini—iya 'kan, Sasuke- _chan_?"

Sasuke hanya menggumam tak jelas seraya melirik Shisui melalui ekor matanya. Meski begitu, Sasuke membenarkan bahwa ia memang sedang sangat bosan. Diliriknya jam dinding di seberang ruangan. Masih jam lima sore tapi langit sudah gelap.

Sasuke mendesah panjang.  _Shift_ Sakura seharusnya sudah selesai dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya kali ini, sekadar membunuh rasa suntuknya berada di rumah seharian. Pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Shisui dan Itachi menatap heran Sasuke ketika pemuda itu kembali melewati ruang tengah dengan baju hangat yang telah diganti dan sebuah mantel yang hendak dipakainya.

Shisui bersiul. "Mau ke mana nih?"

"Keluar."

' _Ya, aku bisa melihat itu, Goblok,_ ' batin Shisui kesal mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan lupa bawa payung." Itachi mengingatkan. Matanya kembali beralih pada layar telivisi yang menyiarkan acara komedi di hadapannya. "Hari ini diramalkan akan turun salju."

Sasuke ber-hmm pelan sebelum menghilang di koridor dan memasang  _sneakers_ -nya di  _genkan._ Suaranya yang mengucapkan ' _itte kuru'_ mengalun pelan disusul bunyi daun pintu kayu yang ditutup agak kencang.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan akan menunggu lima menit lagi saat ia tidak mendapat respon apapun meski telah mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura beberapa kali. Pagar rumah yang hanya setinggi satu meter itu tidak terkunci, jadi pemiliknya pasti ada di dalam.

Ketika Sasuke mengetuk pintu untuk kesekiankalinya, sayup-sayup terdengar sahutan dari dalam—yang Sasuke yakini sebagai suara Sakura, hanya saja terdengar seperti teredam sesuatu. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas lega sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang kian dingin akibat suhu yang semakin turun.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel ketika pintu berderit terbuka. Di baliknya, ada Sakura yang berbalut selimut tebal dengan rambut acak-acakan dan sesuatu yang menempel di dahinya.

Wanita itu tampak diam sejenak sebelum berucap, "Ohh… Sasuke…. Masuklah."

Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya dan segera masuk. Di  _genkan,_ ia menatap Sakura yang tengah mengunci lagi pintu rumahnya—agak kesusahan karena badannya yang berbalut selimut. Jelas sekali wanita berambut merah muda itu sedang sakit.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang?" ujar Sakura dengan suara serak, kentara sekali sedang menahan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Kebetulan ingin mampir," dusta Sasuke. "Aku kira Sakura- _san_ baru pulang dari rumah sakit."

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke ruang tengah di mana suhu terasa lebih baik karena penghangat yang dinyalakan. "Aku tidak masuk kerja dua hari ini—uhuk-uhuk—"

"Sakura- _san_ …."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, cuma demam dan… sedikit flu." Sakura melepas selimut yang membalut tubuhnya dan meletakkannya di sofa. "Sasuke mau coklat panas?"

"Teh saja."

"Baikla—"

"—tidak jadi," potong Sasuke buru-buru. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, hingga pemuda itu sadar ia baru saja menggenggam pergelangan tangan wanita itu. "Ma—maksudku… nanti akan kubuat sendiri kalau haus," imbuhnya sedikit salah tingkah.

Sakura tersenyum lemah. Wajahnya yang terlihat letih menambah kesan sayu—yang entah kenapa membuat darah Sasuke sedikit berdesir aneh. "Baiklah, kalau begitu seperti biasanya saja, ya," ujarnya lalu kembali mengambil selimut dan dibalutkan pada tubuhnya hingga berbentuk seperti ulat. "Maaf ya, berantakan begini. Aku benar-benar  _K.O._ "

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf karena mengganggu waktu istirahat Sakura- _san_." Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sebelah tempat Sakura berbaring meringkuk seperti ulat raksasa. Dapat didengarnya wanita itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas. Sepasang mata wanita itu tertutup perlahan dan Sasuke tahu Sakura belum benar-benar tidur.

Sasuke melepas mantelnya dan memperhatikan meja rendah di hadapannya. Pada sisi yang dekat dengan Sakura, terlihat sebuah  _cup_ mie yang telah kosong dengan sumpit bambu di dalamnya. Di sebelahnya ada gelas kaca yang berisi air mineral setengah penuh, teko air panas, kotak tisu, serta beberapa butir obat. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Jangan bilang Sakura tidak makan dengan benar selama ia sakit. Bagaimana mau cepat pulih kalau hanya makan  _ramen_ instan begini? Sasuke tahu pasti sangat menyulitkan mengingat Sakura sedang sendirian di rumah. Tapi 'kan wanita itu bisa menghubunginya untuk meminta bantuan!

Dengkuran halus Sakura membuatnya kembali memperhatikan wanita itu. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat semakin pucat sekarang. Sasuke beranjak mendekat, disingkirkannya helai-helai merah muda dan disentuhnya pipi dan pelipis wanita itu. Panas.

Sudah dua hari dan masih sepanas ini.

Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Digulungnya lengan sweter putihnya sampai siku, lalu mulai menyiapkan alat masak yang sudah ia hafal letaknya. Pemuda itu membuka kulkas dan seketika merasa lega melihat isinya penuh dengan bahan makanan. Paling tidak ia tidak perlu keluar lagi setelah ini. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua kali ini.

.

.

Setelah hampir dua jam berkutat di dapur, Sasuke telah selesai dengan tiga jenis masakan yang dibuatnya;  _nikujaga_ , tumis brokoli, dan  _karaage_. Bunyi  _rice cooker_ yang menandakan nasinya telah matang mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dari menu masakan yang telah dibuatnya dengan susah payah. Pemuda itu segera mengambil beberapa peralatan makan dan segera menatanya di meja ruang tengah. Setelah semua selesai, dilepasnya apron putih bermotif bunga sakura yang selalu dipakainya ketika memasak di rumah itu.

"Sakura- _san_ , Sakura- _san_ …." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sakura yang hanya direspon dengan lenguhan kecil. "Sakura- _san,_ bangunlah. Ayo makan dulu terus minum obat," bisiknya dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sakura kali ini. "Setelah itu Sakura- _san_ bisa tidur lagi."

"Hmmhh…" Sakura duduk menggeliat, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sasuke…" ujarnya parau.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. "Maaf telah lancang menggunakan dapur dan bahan makanan di kulkas."

" _U-un_ ," gumam Sakura dengan gelengan pelan. "Banyak sekali….  _Itadakimasu_."

Sasuke masih tak bergerak. Ia memperhatikan wanita itu memakan masakannya dengan lahap—cukup lahap untuk orang sakit yang sedang kehilangan nafsu makan. Melihatnya, Sasuke merasa luar biasa senang. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman sebelum mengambil mangkuk dan ikut menyantap makan malam buatannya.

" _Gochisousama_ …" ucap Sakura setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya dan menegak habis segelas air mineral. "Sasuke, ini enak sekali. Belajar di mana?"

Sasuke menelan sepotong kentang dari mangkuk  _nikujaga_ -nya. "Resep ibuku, kecuali tumis brokolinya—aku mengira-ngiranya sendiri," jawabnya.

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa laki-laki di sekelilingku selalu lebih pandai memasak dariku?" gerutunya disertai desahan panjang. "Ini tidak adil."

"Tentu saja adil," sahut Sasuke. "Itu artinya mereka  _melengkapimu_ , Sakura- _san_."

Sakura terdiam memikirkan ucapan terakhir pemuda yang masih sibuk menghabiskan makan malamnya itu. Ia setuju dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Hanya saja, gara-gara itu kini memorinya justru berputar pada tahun-tahun ketika ia masih bersama Kazuya di rumah kecil itu—dan ia merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke karenanya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya saja berkata-kata. Refleksnya tadi itu terdengar seperti kalimat picisan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia berharap Sakura tidak merasa risih. Namun, diamnya wanita itu membuat keadaan semakin canggung dan Sasuke tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk mencairkan suasana.

Untungnya, kecanggungan itu mulai berkurang ketika Sakura kembali mengisi gelasnya dengan air dan meminum obat. Sasuke yang telah selesai segera membereskan peralatan makan dan kembali ke dapur untuk mencucinya.

"Sasuke…."

Tubuh Sasuke yang sedang memunggungi Sakura sedikit menegang karena panggilan parau wanita itu, seolah mengantisipasi apa yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot begini," lanjut Sakura. "Aku ingin tidur lagi—efek obatnya sudah bekerja. Oh ya, di luar sepertinya sedang turun salju cukup lebat. Kalau tidak bawa payung, Sasuke bisa pakai payungku."

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan hanya menampilkan senyum tipis yang tidak dapat dilihat Sakura saat itu. Namun Sasuke tahu wanita itu mengerti bahwa ia mendengarnya. Ucapan ' _Oyasumi,'_ lemah memasuki indera pendengaran pemuda itu dan ia tahu bahwa Sakura telah memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke kembali mengecek keadaan Sakura yang telah kembali tertidur dengan berbalut selimut tebal di sofa ruang tengah. Pelan-pelan ia membuka plester demam yang telah agak kusut di dahi lebar wanita itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia mengambil sebaskom air lalu mengompres dahi Sakura dengan handuk basah. Wanita berambut pendek itu menggeliat ketika Sasuke membenahi posisi kepalanya dan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang jatuh ke depan wajahnya dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke beranjak ke jendela ruang tengah dan menyingkap tirai berwarna gading yang menutupinya. Di luar sedang hujan salju dengan latar langit malam yang hitam pekat. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dirinya sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa ia jadi begitu perhatian pada wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

Sasuke menanggalkan sweternya hingga kini ia hanya mengenakan kaus oblong putih. Pemuda itu menaiki tangga menuju kamar Haruichi dan mengambil selimut tebal dari dalam lemari. Ia kembali ke ruang tengah, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu merebahkan diri di lantai karpet bulu—sejajar dengan Sakura yang meringkuk di atas sofa. Diangkatnya sebelah tangan untuk menjangkau lengan Sakura yang tersembunyi di balik selimut.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, memaksa dirinya untuk turut terbang ke alam mimpi. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menghangat dan ia tahu itu bukan karena penghangat ruangan yang menyala di tengah musim dingin seperti itu. Ia tahu ia hanya sedang merasa nyaman dengan keberedaan Sakura di sisinya seperti ini.

Ia tidak akan menyangkal…

…bahwa mungkin—ia tengah jatuh cinta.

.

.

Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar. Tidurnya terasa nyenyak sekali meski badannya terasa kaku karena sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak merubah posisi tidur. Sasuke duduk dan menoleh pada wajah Sakura yang sejajar dengannya. Wanita itu masih terlelap dengan deru napas tertatur. Posisinya kini telentang dengan selimut yang sedikit berantakan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan memegang lengan, leher, serta wajah Sakura—mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Demamnya sudah turun dan raut wajahnya mengendur lega.

Sasuke hendak bangkit saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia membelalakkan mata ketika mendapati  _juniornya_ tengah menegang di bawah sana. Pantas saja celana jinnya terasa begitu sesak.

' _Kuso!'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Di saat seperti ini sempat-sempatnya ia  _bermimpi_. Ia bahkan tidak ingat seperti apa mimpinya semalam. Sasuke buru-buru ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia harus tampak 'normal' sebelum Sakura bangun karena akan sangat memalukan jika berhadapan dengan wanita itu dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sasuke membilas seluruh tubuhnya setelah meredakan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang tadi menegang. Wajahnya masih merah padam dan jantungnya masih berdegub lebih kencang dari biasanya. Pemuda itu mengatur napasnya kembali setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya.

Sasuke menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin dengan sengit. Ia kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Diliriknya tumpukan kaus oblong dan celana jinnya, dan ia bersyukur paling tidak—kali ini ia tidak  _mengotori_ pakaian dalamnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi meski langit masih belum sepenuhnya terang. Sasuke mematikan semua lampu di rumah itu, membuka tirai dan jendela, lalu bersiap untuk membuat sarapan.

Baru saja Sasuke melewati sofa tempat Sakura tidur, wanita itu melenguh panjang dan membuka matanya perlahan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk di tepi sofa—di sebelah kaki Sakura yang masih terbungkus selimut.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ ," sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lho, Sasuke?  _Ohayou_ …." Sakura berusaha duduk, mengucek mata dengan sebelah tangan. "Kok datang lagi?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi mengantuk.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara wanita itu telah kembali bening. "Semalam aku menginap," jawabnya. "Sudah mendingan?"

" _Un_ , sudah jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke menepuk pundak wanita itu sebelum beranjak ke dapur. Sedangkan Sakura yang masih sedikit pusing, menyingkirkan selimutnya dan perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan cuci muka.

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan nasi yang ia goreng ketika Sakura menggeser kursi di meja makan untuk duduk dan menatap punggung pemuda itu. Ia mematikan kompor dan dengan cekatan mengambil sebuah mug, mengisinya dengan susu lalu meletakkannya di hadapan Sakura.

Wanita yang mengenakan piyama kuning pucat dan  _scraf_ tebal yang tersampir pada pundaknya itu tersenyum hangat sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih pelan. Ia terkejut karena Sasuke bersikap semanis itu bahkan saat Sakura belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ditatapnya lagi punggung yang tidak lebih bidang dari mantan suaminya itu. Seperti  _dé javu_  rasanya, meski pemuda di hadapannya itu tak lebih tinggi dari sosok yang pernah ada di tempat itu.

Sasuke meletakkan dua piring  _omurice_ dan dua gelas air mineral di meja makan. Merasakan tatapan Sakura tak juga lepas darinya, Sasuke balas menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

Sakura terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku berpikir—gadis yang akan menjadi pacar Sasuke nanti pasti sangat bahagia," ujarnya. Melihat Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berniat menanggapi, Sakura melanjutkan, "Maksudku… pacar yang perhatian adalah impian setiap gadis."

" _Itadakimasu_." Sasuke berujar pelan dan mulai menyendok  _omurice_ -nya, masih tidak berniat menanggapi ocehan wanita yang lima puluh persen tenaganya telah kembali itu.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu dan menyantap sarapannya.

Sasuke mengunyah dalam diam, bola mata hitamnya memperhatikan wanita itu. "Kalau Sakura- _san_ bagaimana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hmm? Bagaimana apanya?"

"...kalau Sakura- _san_ —apa juga memimpikan punya pacar yang perhatian?"

Sakura tersenyum dengan mulut penuh nasi. Setelah menelan dengan susah payah, ditatapnya Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar. "Aku sudah bukan gadis muda lagi, Sasuke," jawabnya setengah tertawa. "Impian seperti itu sudah lama musnah."

' _Tentu saja begitu,'_ aku Sasuke dalam hati. Wajar jika Sakura tidak tertarik dengan roman picisan ala muda-mudi. Wanita itu hanya menikmatinya sebagai tontonan, bukan untuk diterapkan pada kehidupannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa jadi sangat kecil dan remeh.

Selesai sarapan yang diselingi obrolan-obrolan kecil, Sakura menyalakan televisi dan duduk bersila di sofa. Sasuke menyusul tak lama kemudian, duduk di sebelah kiri wanita yang sedang menonton berita itu.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya dan mendongak menatap langit-langit, pikirannya kosong.

"Sasuke kok tidak pergi berlibur?" Sakura memecah suasana yang hanya diisi oleh suara reporter di layar kaca.

Sasuke melirik wanita itu—yang sepasang iris viridiannya masih terfokus pada televisi. "Aku ditinggal teman-temanku, mereka pergi ke resor ski di Yuki no Kuni," jawabnya sambil kembali menatap langit-langit.

"Kalau dengan kakakmu?"

"Di mana ada  _Nii-san_ , di sana ada Shisui- _nii_ —sepupuku yang gila itu." Sasuke berkomentar dengan nada malas. "Mereka satu paket."

Suara kekehan geli Sakura menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura yang kini menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti ketika tangan kiri Sakura terangkat dan menepuk kepala Sasuke—mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"Sasuke cemburu, ya?" tebak Sakura.

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia baru menyadari ternyata mereka duduk sedekat ini, dan tangan Sakura yang masih mengacak-acak rambut  _spiky-_ nya itu membuat perutnya seperti tergelitik. "Bukan begitu." Sasuke cemberut. "Shisui- _nii_ itu orang yang menyebalkan. Dia selalu menggangguku."

"Bagus, dong!" komentar Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti. "Itu artinya Sasuke begitu disayangi," lanjutnya dengan senyum lembut yang membuat mata wanita itu menyipit.

Sasuke tak merespon. Tangan Sakura yang telah kembali ke pangkuannya membuat kepala pemuda itu terasa kosong, seperti ada rasa nyaman yang tiba-tiba sirna. Tanpa sadar ia menarik napas panjang.

"Kalau mengantuk, tidur saja." Sakura berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengantuk. Mungkin Sakura mengira Sasuke kurang tidur karena merawatnya semalaman, dan ia tidak keberatan jika memang wanita itu berpikir demikian. Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan, pikirannya kembali kosong.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan suara-suara yang berasal dari acara berita yang ditonton Sakura semakin jauh terdengar. Sasuke merasa kepalanya mulai berat. Penghangat ruangan yang masih menyala membuat tubuhnya semakin malas bergerak.

Sasuke masih sadar ketika perlahan kepalanya bergerak miring ke kanan meski kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Pelipisnya membentur bahu kiri Sakura dengan lembut. Panas. Suhu panas masih menguar dari tubuh wanita itu, menandakan ia masih belum sembuh total.

Sasuke dapat merasakan wajah Sakura menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Dagu wanita itu sempat menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Namun, hal yang tak pernah Sasuke duga adalah ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya, mengusapnya lembut.

Itu tangan kanan Sakura yang bebas.

Tubuh Sasuke refleks menggeliat karena sentuhan itu. Ia melipat lengannya dan merapatkan diri pada Sakura. Ia tahu perilakunya ini sangat tidak sopan. Sakura adalah bosnya dan tidak sepantasnya ia bersikap manja seperti ini. Tapi usapan lembut Sakura di kepalanya seolah memberinya kesempatan.

Mungkin saja Sakura hanya menganggap Sasuke seperti adik—atau bahkan anaknya. Namun Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur menunjukkan sifat manja yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain selain Itachi dan ibunya. Karena itu ia tidak akan mundur.

.

.

Siangnya, Sasuke berpamitan pulang setelah Itachi meneleponnya. Kakaknya itu khawatir karena semalam Sasuke tidak pulang dan ponselnya sulit dihubungi. Laki-laki yang berusia lima tahun di atas Sasuke itu mengomel cukup panjang tentang kenapa adiknya tidak memberitahu sebelumnya kalau akan menginap. Sasuke sendiri memang tidak berniat untuk menginap awalnya. Ponselnya mati malam itu dan ia lupa untuk menghubungi Itachi pagi harinya ketika daya ponselnya sudah kembali terisi.

Sakura mengantar Sasuke hingga  _genkan—_ di mana Sasuke telah mengenakan mantel dan bersiap memakai  _sneakers-_ nya. Sasuke diam sejenak, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita itu.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, menatap Sakura dengan sorot mata serius. "Aku menyukai Sakura- _san_ ," ucapnya kemudian.

Sakura menatapnya tak mengerti. Namun melihat kesungguhan di raut wajah Sasuke, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan karena salah tingkah. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

"Sasuke…" desah wanita itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejenak. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begi—"

"—ini tidak tiba-tiba," potong Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya dengan alis bertautan. Sasuke mendekat, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Kedua tangannya meraih lengan atas Sakura, meremasnya pelan. "Sakura- _san_ —"

"Ini tidak akan berhasil," tukas Sakura tegas.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. "Lihat dirimu… lihat diriku—apa masih kurang jelas?"

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Aku punya Ryou- _chan_ dan Haruichi sekarang." Remasan tangan Sasuke pada kedua lengannya semakin kuat, membuat Sakura berdebar-debar. "Kami satu paket."

"Kalau begitu aku hanya tinggal membuat Ryousuke menyukaiku, 'kan?" mata Sasuke berkilat sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura mendengus atas pernyataan penuh percaya diri pemuda itu. "Bukan begitu, Sasuke…."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau masih sangat muda," ujar Sakura dengan nada lembut, berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang terlihat menggebu-gebu. Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus pelan salah satu tangan Sasuke di lengannya. "Kau adalah jiwa yang penuh kebebasan…"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya.

"…aku tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya."

"Sakura- _san_ …."

Sakura tersenyum kecut melihat Sasuke yang menundukkan wajahnya. Tangan pemuda itu masih belum melepas lengan Sakura. "Kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu," katanya kemudian.

"Sasuke…"

"Kalaupun suatu hari nanti aku menyesal, biar saja. Lagipula itu belum terjadi." Sasuke mendorong pelan hingga punggung Sakura menyentuh dinding koridor.

Sakura menatapnya dengan raut cemas, namun Sasuke menangkapnya sebagai ekspresi keraguan. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung Sakura.

"Siapa tahu…" bisiknya. "…siapa tahu aku tidak menyesal."

Sakura merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya yang kering, menekannya lembut. Wanita itu membelalakkan mata dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh dengan tenaga seadanya.

Dorongan yang dirasakan Sasuke pada dadanya menghentikan aksi sepihaknya. Ia tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam keadaan Sakura yang masih lemah begini. "Maaf…" bisiknya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam—entah karena malu, marah, atau efek demamnya yang belum sembuh. Ia mundur satu langkah ketika Sakura menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke segera memakai  _sneakers-_ nya. "Aku pulang, Sakura- _san_ ," pamitnya sembari membuka pintu dan menoleh pada Sakura yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menutup pintu ketika Sakura memanggilnya dengan suara bergetar.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebih ramah kali ini. "—terima kasih," ujarnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia mengangguk dan sedikit membungkuk sebelum menutup pintu depan kediaman Haruno. Ditatapnya pekarangan rumah yang kini tertutup butiran-butiran putih. Salju sudah berhenti turun sejak pagi dan udara masih terasa dingin menembus mantelnya.

Meski begitu, Sasuke merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Dibasahinya bibir yang mulai mengering akibat udara dingin, lantas tersenyum mengingat kejadian barusan. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju stasiun terdekat dengan wajah berseri-seri.

 

 

* * *

 

Sasuke merapatkan mantel abu-abunya, menghebuskan napas dengan kasar seraya sesekali menggosok kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan rajutan ibunya. Ditatapnya kuncup-kuncup kecil bunga sakura yang mulai bermunculan di balik ranting-ranting yang tertimbun salju. Bulan Februari segera berakhir dan kuncup-kuncup berwarna merah muda itu seolah tak sabar untuk mekar—meski udara masih terasa beku hingga ke tulang.

Haruichi merapatkan diri pada Sasuke. Dieratkannya genggaman pada ujung mantel pemuda itu, berusaha mencari kehangatan dari sumber kalor lain di sebelahnya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak menepuk pelan kepala merah muda bocah lima tahun itu.

" _Ano ne,_ Sasuke…"

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tinggi dengan Haruichi ketika bocah itu membuka suara. "Hmm?" responnya dengan tatapan yang hangat. Selama beberapa bulan Sasuke menghabiskan sebagian waktunya dengan dua bersaudara itu, ia mulai bisa sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi yang lebih hangat terhadap lawan bicara—khususnya anak-anak.

"…aku,  _kaa-chan,_ dan Ryou- _chan_  ulang tahunnya berdekatan, lho," lanjut Haruichi dengan pipi dan hidung memerah karena dingin. "Biasanya kami meniup lilin dan makan kue sama-sama."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Sepertinya asyik."

" _Un_!" Haruichi tersenyum lebar, tampak sangat antusias. "Tahun ini, Sasuke harus ikut merayakannya juga."

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja!  _Kaa-chan_ dan Ryou- _chan_ juga pasti senang!"

Sasuke terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambut Haruichi dengan gemas. "Kalau aku ikut, jatah kue tart kalian akan berkurang," ujarnya. Bukannya Sasuke ingin menolak, hanya saja ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa sungkan. Acara seperti itu pastilah merupakan momen tahunan yang langka bagi mereka—dan ia tak ingin merusaknya. Namun, suara lain dalam dirinya berkata bahwa ini merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk semakin mendekatkan diri pada keluarga kecil Haruno.

Logika ini tentunya bukan tanpa alasan. Kontrak Sasuke sebagai pengasuh paruh waktu mereka akan berakhir pada awal bulan April, yaitu ketika dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Sakura telah mendapat jadwal  _shift_ yang baru sehingga bisa menjemput Haruichi tepat waktu. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagi wanita itu untuk mempekerjakan Sasuke sebagai pengasuh anak-anaknya.

Lalu, ketika saat itu tiba, mungkin saja ia tidak akan bisa bertemu mereka lagi. Konoha adalah kota yang cukup luas dan padat, selain itu mereka tinggal di kawasan yang berbeda. Begitu pun dengan kampus Sasuke dan rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja.

Sasuke merasakan kekecewaan yang luar biasa saat pertama kali mendengar berita itu. Seakan-akan ada lubang yang menganga lebar di dalam dadanya—membuatnya meski sejenak—kesulitan menarik napas. Ia tidak ingin mengaku kalah, tidak—karena ia bahkan belum bertarung sampai selesai. Karenanya, paling tidak ia ingin menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa sebelum benar-benar berpisah.

**DUK**

"Akh—!"

Sasuke mengerang tertahan ketika tulang keringnya ditendang oleh sosok kecil di hadapannya, Ryousuke—yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sana.

"Jangan melamun," ucap Ryousuke. Sasuke mendelik galak dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum puas bocah bermata sangat sipit itu. "Kalau kau kerasukan  _youkai_ nanti aku dan Haruichi yang repot."

"Ryou- _chan_ , Sasuke bisa kerasukan  _youkai_?" Haruichi merapatkan diri pada kakaknya, menatap cemas Sasuke yang masih duduk bertumpu dengan sebelah lutut.

"Ya, dan yang akan kuserang pertama kali adalah anak nakal sepertimu," ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan sedikit menggeram. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada si sulung.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah!" Haruichi tiba-tiba menubruknya, melingkarkan kedua lengan kecilnya pada tubuh Sasuke—memeluknya erat.

Bola mata Sasuke sedikit melebar, rasa hangat menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Tawa renyah lepas dari mulutnya yang terbuka, menciptakan kepulan asap putih. "Aku nggak pa-pa, Haruichi—jangan khawatir," hiburnya sambil balas memeluk bocah itu.

"Benarkah?"

"He'eh."

Sasuke sempat menangkap raut cemberut Ryousuke sebelum anak laki-laki itu kembali pada ekspresinya yang semula. Pemuda itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Ryousuke," panggilnya.

Ryousuke mengernyit menatap uluran tangan di hadapannya.

"Kau nggak dingin?"

Tatapan bocah itu beralih pada sepasang mata hitam Sasuke. Ada yang berbeda di sana. Jauh berbeda dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Nggak," ucapnya ketus. Ryousuke berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. "Ayo pulang. Kalau mau hangat ya di dalam rumah."

Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya sebelum menarik napas panjang. Diangkatnya tubuh Haruichi dalam gendongan kemudian menyusul Ryousuke yang telah berjalan jauh di depan.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke menoleh pada Haruichi yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak pemuda itu. "Ada apa, Haruichi?" Dari jarak sedekat itu, ia dapat melihat kilau mata keemasannya yang biasa tersembunyi di balik poni lebat.

"…kalau Sasuke kerasukan  _youkai_ , nanti  _kaa-chan_ yang akan sembuhkan kok."

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Anak laki-laki dalam gendongannya itu sungguh menggemaskan. "Tenang saja, aku nggak akan kerasukan," ujarnya kalem.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ini kuat."

Haruichi menegakkan kepalanya sebentar, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Bagus," ucapnya sambil kembali merebahkan kepala pada pundaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri. Jika melihat Haruichi sekarang, sayang sekali rasanya untuk menyerah akan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Karena tidak seperti kakaknya, si bungsu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penolakan terhadapnya. Tiba-tiba saja harapan Sasuke kembali melambung bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang merambat ketika ia mengeratkan dekapnnya pada Haruichi.

 

* * *

 

Pada hari Minggu di pertengahan bulan Maret, Sasuke terpaksa harus merelakan hari malasnya ketika tiba-tiba Sakura menelepon dan meminta untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Sakura tidak ada  _shift_ di hari Minggu dan biasanya ia akan pergi ke  _supermarket_ bersama kedua putranya. Mendengar nada bicaranya yang sedikit memaksa, Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut juga—meski rasa heran masih menyelimuti dirinya.

Sasuke mendorong troli yang telah berisi beberapa bahan kue ketika mereka menuju rak buah dan sayur, mengekori Sakura yang hari itu tampak cantik dengan baju terusan hijau selutut dengan  _cardigan_ rajut putih yang lengannya digulung hingga siku. Tidak secantik beberapa aktris memang, tapi bagi Sasuke wanita berambut merah muda pendek itu tampak sangat menarik.

Pemuda itu menopang dagu, menyangga sebelah lengannya pada pegangan troli. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari punggung Sakura. Ketika tersadar bahwa mereka hanya berbelanja berdua hari itu, Sasuke menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya. Seperti kencan rasanya. Meski hal ini sudah pernah terjadi saat hari pertama mereka bertemu, namun dengan keadaannya yang sekarang—Sasuke merasa sangat istimewa.

"Ada yang lucu?"

Sasuke tersentak dan sedikit salah tingkah ketika Sakura telah berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita itu memasukkan beberapa sayuran, bawang prei, sebungkus besar apel, dan dua kotak besar stroberi. "Sakura- _san_ membeli stroberi banyak sekali," ucapnya tanpa berpikir. Pemuda itu masih sedikit malu karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun hingga tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mengalihkan topik.

"Ya—" balas Sakura agak bingung, tidak biasanya pemuda itu berkomentar mengenai hal-hal seperti ini. "—ya, uhmm… ini untuk kuenya."

"Kue?"

" _Strawberry shortcake_ , Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum dan memberi kode dengan dagunya untuk kembali berjalan. Mereka berjalan beriringan kali ini. "Hari ini kita akan merayakan pesta ulang tahun kecil, hanya berempat saja."

Sasuke terkejut. Pembicaraannya dengan Haruichi tentang ulang tahun tempo hari tidak pernah berlanjut, karena itu ia tidak menyangka jika mereka akan benar-benar mengajaknya bergabung. Sasuke menelan ludah. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura diiringi kekehan. Sebelah tangan wanita itu terangkat dan memukul pelan lengan Sasuke. "Ini perayaan kecil kami setiap tahun, soalnya kebetulan ulang tahun kami bertiga berdekatan. Dari awal aku sudah berpikir untuk mengajak Sasuke juga tahun ini."

Pipi Sasuke sedikit merona. Awalnya ia kira Sakura turut mengajaknya karena paksaan dari Haruichi. Egonya melambung dan ia merasakan kepercayaandirinya meningkat saat itu.

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak—bukan itu… maksudku—aku hanya merasa tidak enak," jawab Sasuke terbata. "Kupikir mungkin kalian butuh privasi karena ini 'kan… acara tahunan yang spesial."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu sungkan. Ah, kalau begitu anggap saja sebagai pesta perpisahan Sasuke juga—"

Kedua tangan Sasuke pada pegangan troli mengerat hingga terdengar bunyi 'kret' pelan. Hatinya mencelos dan ada denyutan nyeri ketika kalimat itu terlontar.

Hubungannya dengan Sakura memang berjalan tanpa kecanggungan setelah Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya tempo hari. Keduanya sepakat untuk tidak pernah lagi membahasnya, meski Sasuke mengungkapkan ia belum akan menyerah. Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena ia pun tak sepenuhnya menutup diri.

Sakura tidak mengatakan hal yang salah memang. Hanya saja kata 'perpisahan' yang dengan ringan meluncur dari bibir wanita itu membuatnya merasa terusir. Hari terakhir kerja sambilannya telah ditentukan dan ia sudah mencoba untuk merelakannya. Ia bahkan sudah minta izin untuk sesekali datang mengunjungi keluarga kecil itu—nanti, jika ia sudah tidak lagi bekerja pada Sakura.

Akan tetapi kalimat terakhir Sakura itu membuat  _mood_ -nya memburuk seketika.

Sakura yang merasakan aura tidak nyaman menguar di sekeliling Sasuke hanya melirik pemuda itu dengan kikuk. Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memilih untuk segera menyelesaikan urusan mereka di sana.

Belum hilang  _mood_ jelek Sasuke, kini ia dihadapkan dengan pemandangan menyebalkan lainnya—yaitu ketika mereka telah tiba di rumah Sakura. Miyuki Kazuya, mantan suami Sakura, tampak berdiri di depan pagar rumah bersama Ryousuke dan Haruichi. Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih metalik terparkir rapi di sebelahnya.

"Ah,  _kaa-chan_! Sasuke!"

Haruichi yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura dari kejauhan segera melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ryousuke dan Kazuya turut menoleh, menatap dua orang yang tengah berjalan beriringan itu. Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Kazuya tersenyum menatap mantan istrinya, dan Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya dengan memasang wajah datar.

"Wah, banyak sekali." Pria berkacamata itu berkomentar ketika mereka telah sampai di hadapan ketiganya.

"Begitulah," ujar Sakura. "Soalnya Sasuke juga akan bergabung."

" _Souka_." Masih sambil tersenyum, pandangan Kazuya beralih pada Sasuke.

"Mau mampir dulu?" tanya Sakura melihat kedua putranya yang telah lebih dulu berjalan ke pekarangan depan rumah.

"Tidak—aku ada janji dengan Chris- _san_ setelah ini." Kazuya merogoh saku jaket parasutnya dan mengambil kunci mobil, memutar-mutarnya dengan jari tulunjuk.

"Begitu…" Sakura mengangguk. "Sampaikan salamku pada  _senpai_ , ya."

" _Aa_."

Sakura beranjak masuk dan Sasuke hendak kembali mengekorinya ketika bahunya ditahan oleh sebelah tangan Kazuya. Pemuda itu melirik pria berkacamata yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia menahan napas ketika pria itu sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sasuke.

"Bukankah dia cantik?" bisik Kazuya.

Sasuke mengernyit tak suka, terutama ketika Kazuya mendengus kecil.

"Tapi sekali saja kau membuatnya menangis…" pria itu melanjutkan. "…aku pasti akan tahu—dan aku tak akan segan-segan."

Sasuke bergeming, bahkan ketika Kazuya telah menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berjalan santai menuju mobilnya.

"Huh, lihat siapa yang bicara," cibir Sasuke sarkastik. "Aku tak sudi diberitahu begini oleh orang sepertimu."

Kazuya menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau benar," ucapnya tanpa menoleh. "Tapi justru karena aku pernah membuatnya menangis—tak'kan kubiarkan orang lain menyakitinya untuk kali kedua."

"Lihat dirimu." Sasuke meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Kau bukan siapa-siapanya lagi sekarang. Kau tidak berhak ikut campur."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun meski samar-samar, ia masih dapat mendengar Kazuya berkata, "Kau tidak mengerti," —sebelum ia menutup pintu kayu itu dengan agak keras.

Sasuke menghela napas gusar. Ya, ia memang tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tak mengerti. Baginya, kalau sudah bubar ya bubar saja. Segalanya telah selesai. Untuk apa masih merasa bertanggung jawab? Orang dewasa begitu rumit dan Sasuke benci mengakui ia melihat kilat kesungguhan dari sepasang iris keemasan di balik kacamata itu. Ia benci mengakui—bahwa pria itu tampak tulus ingin melindungi Sakura dari orang-orang yang bisa saja menyakitinya.

 

> _"Tapi justru karena aku pernah membuatnya menangis—"_

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang di telinga Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut  _spiky_ itu membuka matanya, mengerjab beberapa kali melihat Ryousuke dan Haruichi yang tengah berdiri di koridor  _genkan_ —menatapnya bingung. Baru saja Sasuke hendak membuka mulut untuk merespon, Ryousuke memotongnya cepat.

" _Kaa-chan_ membutuhkan mentega dan telurnya," ucapnya tenang.

"Ah—maaf." Sasuke segera membungkuk untuk melepas sepatu ketsnya. Ia sempat lupa bahwa sebagian belanjaan mereka hari itu tengah ia bawa.

Kedua bocah itu kembali ke dalam dan Sasuke mengikuti mereka dalam diam. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Mungkin Kazuya merasa dirinyalah yang akan berada di depan Sakura untuk melindungi wanita itu. Tapi pria berkacamata itu salah. Di mata Sasuke, justru kedua anak laki-laki berambut merah muda yang berjalan di depannya inilah yang akan berada di garis terdepan untuk melindungi wanita itu dari apapun.

.

.

Sore harinya mereka habiskan dengan membuat  _strawberry shortcake_ dan memasak menu makan malam bersama-sama. Kegiatan yang tak pernah Sasuke duga akan membuatnya lelah meski telah dilakukan beramai-ramai.

Selama beberapa jam itu,  _mood_ Sasuke yang tadinya jelek telah sejak kapan menguap entah ke mana. Apron dan wajah-wajah yang dipenuhi tepung, canda tawa, dapur dan meja makan yang berantakan, semuanya—tanpa sadar mengendorkan saraf-sarafnya yang sempat tegang.

Sasuke baru menyadari, membuat kue dan memasak bisa semenyenangkan ini.

Hari telah menjelang malam ketika mereka telah membereskan kekacauan kecil di dalam kediaman Haruno sore itu. Sasuke menumpuk lap kotor ke dalam keranjang dekat mesin cuci sebelum kembali ke dapur untuk membantu Sakura menata meja makan.

Haruichi dan Ryousuke membawa  _strawberry shortcake_ berukuran besar hasil karya mereka ke meja di ruang tengah. Keduanya menancapkan tiga buah lilin dan dengan antusias menatap Sakura yang menyusul dengan membawa pemantik api.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tiga orang dengan rambut sewarna itu tampak berseri-seri ketika lilin telah dinyalakan.

"Sini, Sasuke." Haruichi menarik tangan Sasuke agar pemuda itu turut bergabung dan duduk bersama di ruangan yang tak seberapa luas itu. "Ayo, Sasuke juga tiup lilinnya!"

"Nggak perlu, Haruichi." Sasuke mengacak pelan kepala bocah itu. "Lagipula ulang tahunku masih musim depan."

"Kalau begitu fotokan saja," ujar Ryousuke sembari menyodorkan ponsel Sakura.

" _Tolong_ , Ryou- _chan_ ," koreksi Sakura.

"Baiklah.  _Tolong_ ambil foto kami ya, Sasuke." Ryousuke tampak sedikit menggembungkan pipi.

Sasuke meraih ponsel yang disodorkan Ryousuke dan mengambil beberapa foto ketika ketiganya menuiup lilin di atas kue. Pun setelah lilin padam dan ketiganya berpelukan, ia terus memotret—kali ini dengan ponselnya sendiri.

Sakura memotong kue dan meletakkan potongan-potongan kecilnya pada empat piring kecil.

Sasuke menatap piring kecil berisi potongan kue yang disodorkan ke hadapannya dengan pasrah. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan ini," gumamnya.

"Sasuke 'kan nggak suka manis, ya?" Haruichi menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke akan dapat jatah yang paling banyak," ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan satu potong kue lagi di atas piring Sasuke, kali ini dengan potongan yang lebih besar.

Sasuke terbelalak. "Sakura- _san_ …"

"Kami tidak nerima penolakan." Wanita bermata bulat itu berkata mantap. " _Ne~_?"

" _NE~_?!" sahut kedua putranya.

Sasuke meringis dan mulai menyantap kuenya setelah mengucapkan ' _itadakimasu_ ' pelan. Di luar dugaan, kue yang dikunyahnya itu ternyata tidak terlalu manis. Sedikit rasa asam pada buah stroberi di sana seolah menetralkan rasa manis pada krim dan  _spongecake_ -nya. Sepertinya ia bisa menghabiskan dua potong kue di atas piringnya itu.

Ketika tatapannya tak sengaja mengarah pada tiga orang di hadapannya, Sasuke sedikit terperangah. Mereka seolah melupakan keberadaannya di sana, sibuk menyantap kue dan sesekali bersenda gurau.

Tatapan Sakura bersirobok dengannya tanpa sengaja. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum lebar, masih dengan wajah berseri-seri ia berkata, "Enak, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengulum senyum geli, tidak habis pikir bagaimana wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu bisa berekspresi begitu menggemaskan. " _Aa,_ enak."

Sakura nyengir lebar, memasang wajah  _tuh-kan-kubilang-juga-apa_.

Setelah menyantap makan malam di ruang makan, keempatnya duduk bersantai di depan telivisi. Sasuke kekenyangan dan rasanya begitu malas sekali untuk bergerak. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih malam kali ini.

Ryousuke bergegas pergi ke kamarnya setelah Sakura menyuruhnya untuk membereskan barang-barang lamanya dan membawanya ke bawah. Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke dapat mendengar namanya dipanggil dari arah kamar si sulung.

"Anu…"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat tiba di depan kamar Ryousuke yang terbuka lebar, menatap anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah sebuah kardus berisi mainan dan boneka beruang berukuran besar.

"… _tolong_ —tolong bawakan ini," ucap Ryousuke pada akhirnya. Pipi gembilnya tampak memerah.

"Berat, ya?"

Ryousuke mengangguk pelan. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika tanpa protes atau mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas, Sasuke mengangkat kardus itu dan membawanya turun. Ia pun segera mengikutinya.

Saat sedang menuruni tangga, Sasuke tidak melihat Haruichi berlari ke arah berlawanan—menaiki tangga dan tanpa sengaja menubruknya. Pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan merasa dunianya menjadi ringan seketika. Sebelum menghantam lantai, ia dapat melihat Sakura yang melintas di depannya, menatapnya kaget dan—

**BRUUK**

Sasuke membuka mata perlahan, sedikit lega dan heran kenapa rasa sakit karena hantaman ke lantai tak juga dirasakannya. Alih-alih rasa sakit, pemuda itu justru merasa ia sedang jatuh menindih sesuatu yang lebih empuk—manusia.

 _Sakura-_ san…

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terkesiap. Wajah Sakura begitu dekat hingga dapat dilihatnya detail iris berwarna viridian wanita itu, bulu mata yang pendek dan lentik, juga pori-pori halus kulit putihnya. Jika bukan karena kedua tangan Sakura yang menyangga bahunya, mungkin wajah mereka sudah bertubrukan. Meski begitu Sasuke masih dapat merasakan dada mereka yang saling bersentuhan, memberitahunya bahwa wanita yang sedang ditindihnya saat ini juga berdebar-debar.

"Y—ya, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke masih bergeming. Hembusan napas mereka seolah saling menyapa. "Maaf," sambungnya, sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan lantai kayu di kedua sisi tubuh Sakura, berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya agar tak lagi menindih wanita itu.

"Mau sampai kapan menindih ibuku?"

**DHUAK!**

Sasuke merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika tiba-tiba sebuah benda dengan keras menghantam pinggangnya. Ia mengerang dan segera menggulingkan tubuhnya, berbaring di sebelah Sakura sambil mengusap-usap pinggangnya.

"RYOU- _CHAN_!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara bentakan Sakura. Wanita itu telah bangkit dan merampas tongkat bisbol berukuran kecil dari tangan Ryousuke.

"Kenapa memukul Sasuke dengan _bat_?!"

Sakura tampak luar biasa marah. Ryousuke hanya menunduk, menatap lantai dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

"Minta maaf pada Sasuke dan bereskan semua ini," ucap Sakura tegas. Ia segera membantu Sasuke berdiri dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa. "Maaf, ya. Sebentar, aku ambilkan salep pereda nyeri dan kompres."

Sakura telah menghilang di balik pintu menuju kamar mandi, tempat disimpannya kotak medis. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryousuke yang memungut barang-barangnya yang berserakan, meletakkannya kembali ke dalam kardus. Bocah itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya, melirik saja tidak. Sementara di dekat tangga, Haruichi memperhatikan kakaknya takut-takut—mungkin masih kaget atas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ryousuke menyeret kardusnya ke arah pintu belakang ketika Sakura kembali ke ruang tengah dan mengobati pemuda itu. Masih dengan tangan bergetar, bocah itu membuka pintu yang membawanya ke halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Ryousuke berongkang-ongkang di beranda. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Pikirannya melayang dan dadanya masih berdebar-debar. Ibunya jarang sekali marah dan ketika wanita itu membentaknya tadi, rasanya begitu menakutkan.

Sangat menakutkan hingga membuatnya lupa melaksanakan perintah pertama Sakura tadi: minta maaf pada Sasuke. Sebuah tarikan napas panjang dihembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"A-ah, menyebalkan sekali," gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Padahal ia cuma ingin menyelamatkan ibunya. Saat itu tangan kecilnya refleks bergerak ketika Sasuke yang jatuh menimpa Sakura tak kunjung menyingkir dan malah bengong dengan wajah yang begitu dekat. Amarah menguasainya hingga ia mengayunkan tongkat bisbol itu dengan cukup keras.

Sekarang, ia yang harus minta maaf. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sebagian dirinya masih bersikeras bahwa Sasuke juga salah dalam hal ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Ryousuke masih betah berdiam diri di beranda belakang rumah. Meski pemandangan yang disuguhkan hanyalah pekarangan kecil yang bunga-bunganya telah bermekaran, langit malam dengan bintang yang berkelip, diiringi bunyi jangkrik dan hembusan angina musim semi, ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia butuh menenangkan degub jantungnya sebelum bisa kembali masuk dan menemui Sasuke atau ibunya.

"Kau nggak kedinginan?"

Sasuke dapat melihat bahu kecil Ryousuke sempat menegang ketika ia membuka suara. Bocah itu tak juga menjawab dan Sasuke beranjak dari kusen pintu yang disandarinya, duduk di sebelah Ryousuke.

"Paling nggak, pakai dulu jaketmu, Ryou—"

"Nggak dingin," sahut Ryousuke cepat, tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit tidak menyangka si sulung bisa bersikap sedingin ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia kangen pada Ryousuke yang biasanya, yang bermulut pedas dan suka tersenyum angkuh ke arahnya.

Hening berbahasa dan Sasuke tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mengecek keadaan Ryousuke. Ia penasaran apa yang dilakukan bocah itu hingga tak kunjung kembali ke dalam setelah beberapa saat. Ternyata hanya duduk diam menatap langit,  _'Mungkin sedang menenangkan diri,'_ pikirnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak sekecil itu bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari usianya. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya. Sasuke ingat ketika masih kecil, saat ia dimarahi ayah atau ibunya, ia akan mengurung diri di dalam kamar lalu menangis sampai tertidur.

Tapi mungkin itu karena faktor dirinya yang manja, atau…

…ah, Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Ryousuke bersikap lebih dewasa secara alami. Itu adalah perilaku yang dirajut alam bawah sadarnya karena ia anak laki-laki tertua dan—

—karena di rumah ini, ia hanya punya Sakura dan Haruichi.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Sasuke menoleh, sedikit terkejut mendengar Ryousuke menanyakan hal itu padanya. Anak laki-laki bermata sipit itu masih terpaku menatap langit dengan ekspresi datar. "Sudah mendingan kok," jawab Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap Ryousuke yang masih tak bereaksi setelah pertanyaannya terjawab.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah bunga-bunga kuning dandelion yang tumbuh liar di tengah-tengah pekarangan. Tak lama mereka terdiam, ia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup helaan napas Ryousuke di antara bunyi jangkrik yang berderik.

"Maaf," ucap Ryousuke dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke tidak menoleh kali ini, meski ia tahu bocah itu sedang mati-matian menahan tangis. Ia memutuskan untuk diam, meski tangannya sangat ingin menarik Ryousuke ke dalam pelukan. Karena jika ia melakukannya sekarang, mungkin saja itu akan menghancurkan pertahanan yang Ryousuke bangun dengan susah payah.

Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melirik Ryousuke melalui ekor matanya. Bocah itu tengah menatap lurus ke depan, pandangannya kosong. Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan menuruni pipinya yang memerah. Tidak ada suara isakan yang keluar, namun Sasuke tahu anak laki-laki berambut merah muda itu tengah menahan gemuruh dalam dadanya.

Ryousuke menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan isakan yang mencoba menerobos keluar. Wajahnya merah padam dan ia merasa sangat menyedihkan karena menangis di depan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku," ucap Sasuke kemudian. Ia paham pasti ada banyak emosi yang berkecamuk dalam diri Ryousuke yang tak mungkin diungkapkannya. Karena itulah Ryousuke hanya menangis pilu.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengusap kepala Ryousuke dengan lembut. "Ryousuke…" desahnya. Ada senyum kecut yang terpatri pada wajah tampannya. "…maafkan aku."

"Uhh—"

—saat satu isakan itu lolos dari bibir Ryousuke, Sasuke langsung menarik bocah itu mendekat, memeluknya erat.

Tidak ada perlawanan dari Ryousuke. Ia hanya terus menangis dan membiarkan kedua lengan Sasuke merengkuhnya.

Sasuke bisa memaklumi sikap anak laki-laki dalam dekapannya itu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis, meski mungkin Ryousuke tak berpikir demikian. Namun Ryousuke hanyalah bocah yang baru akan berusia delapan tahun pada bulan April depan. Biarkan ia menangis sepuasnya hingga sesak di dadanya tak lagi tersisa.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya bertahan pada posisi itu. Hingga Sasuke sadar tangisan Ryousuke telah reda, ia melepaskan dekapannya. Bocah itu hanya sesenggukan dan segera menarik diri dari Sasuke, memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

Haruichi muncul tak lama kemudian, mendekat dan duduk di sisi lain Sasuke. "Sasuke, bajumu basah," ucapnya pelan.

"Ah, nggak apa," sahut Sasuke, meraba bagian depan kaus berlengan panjangnya yang basah oleh air mata Ryousuke. "Nanti juga kering sendiri."

"Apa kau menyukai  _kaa-chan_?"

Baik Sasuke maupun Haruichi sama-sama menoleh pada Ryousuke yang membuka suara. Bocah itu masih memeluk lutut dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap langit.

"Sebesar apa?" kali ini Haruichi yang bertanya. Ryousuke meliriknya melalui ekor mata. Belum sempat Sasuke berpikir akan menjawab apa, si bungsu kembali bersuara. "Kalau aku—kalau aku, menyukai  _kaa-chan_ sebesar ini!" serunya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku menyukai Sakura- _san_ sebesar ini," ujarnya sambil turut merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Lebih besar dari Haruichi, 'kan?"

"Eeeehh! Curaaang!" Haruichi cemberut dan Sasuke tertawa karenanya.

Ryousuke mengulum senyum geli. Sasuke yang menyadari itu, menyenggol Ryousuke dengan sikunya. "Sungguh. Aku nggak bohong," candanya.

"Dasar menyebalkan," gumam Ryousuke.

Sasuke nyengir dan merasakan hatinya menghangat. Ia tahu, setelah ini ia dan keluarga ini pasti akan baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu belakang, memperhatikan ketiganya dalam diam. Saat itulah senyum Sasuke semakin lebar, yakin bahwa sedikit demi sedikit telah ada kemajuan dalam rajutan hubungan asmaranya dengan sang gebetan.

.

.

Sisa malam itu Sasuke habiskan dengan bermain video  _game_ bersama Ryousuke dan Haruichi di ruang tengah. Menjelang pukul sebelas malam, kedua anak laki-laki itu telah tertidur lelap. Sasuke yang duduk di tengah-tengah tak dapat bergerak. Pasalnya, kedua bocah berambut merah mudah itu tidur bersandar pada bahunya.

Posisi kepala Haruichi semakin merosot dan kini ia tertidur di pangkal paha Sasuke. Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya terkikik melihat pemandangan itu. Dihampirinya Sasuke yang tampak menatap pasrah ke arahnya.

"Sasuke akan menginap?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat Haruichi ke dalam gendongannya.

Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Ryousuke, dibopongnya bocah itu pelan-pelan. "Tidak. Besok pagi ada keperluan di bagian administrasi fakultas."

Keduanya membawa anak-anak itu ke kamar masing-masing dan merebahkannya di kasur lalu menyelimutinya.

Sakura mengantar Sasuke hingga ke depan pintu pagar rumahnya. "Terima kasih, ya, Sasuke," ucapnya sambil menopang kedua lengannya pada pagar kayu.

"Itu kalimatku," balas Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan senyum penuh arti. "Banyak hal yang terjadi seharian ini dan aku sangat bersyukur karenanya."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Benarkah?"

" _Aa._ "

Sakura tak menanggapi lagi. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Namun bagi Sasuke, senyuman itu membawa dampak bagi tubuhnya. Lengkungan senyum itu, rona pada pipinya, serta mata viridian yang berkilau di bawah cahaya remang rembulan—membuat sarafnya berdenyut girang.

"Sakura- _san_ …" Sasuke membalas senyuman itu. "…terima kasih."

_Terima kasih…_

… _telah memberiku kesempatan untuk belajar,_

… _untuk pengalaman selama hampir setahun ini,_

… _untuk untaian kenangan yang sama sekali tak terduga,_

… _juga kesempatan untuk—_

— _jatuh cinta._

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**Pertengahan Februari, dua tahun kemudian** _

 

Usapan tangan pada kepalanya masih terasa, Sasuke membuka mata perlahan. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sampul buku neurologi berwarna hitam yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tengah berbaring di atas paha Sakura yang duduk sambil membaca, di sofa ruang tengah kediaman Haruno.

"Sakura- _san_."

"Hmm…." Sakura membuka halaman lain pada bukunya, masih fokus membaca.

"Tidak bosan?"

"Tidak."

"…"

"Sasuke tidak latihan? Bukannya musim depan ada turnamen?"

"Hari ini klub diliburkan."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk klub basket kampusnya setelah kontrak kerja sambilannya dengan Sakura selesai. Paling tidak, ia jadi tidak sering uring-uringan dan mulai punya kesibukan lain sekarang.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Dilingkarkannya sebelah tangan pada pinggang Sakura, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada perut wanita itu. "Ayo ke  _onsen_ ," ucapnya teredam perut berlapis sweter hijau Sakura.

"Seperti kakek-kakek saja," respon si wanita, masih sibuk membaca.

Sasuke cemberut. "Tidak ada yang lebih nyaman dari berendam air panas di puncak musim dingin."

" _Hai, hai_."

"Klau begitu kau akan ambil cuti? Kapan?"

"Hmm… tergantung anak-anak maunya kapan."

Sasuke tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia membuka mata dan menengadah mencari wajah serius Sakura di balik bukunya. Masih dengan tubuh miring, tangan Sasuke yang tadinya memeluk pinggang wanita itu kini merayap ke punggungnya, meraih tengkuknya yang ditutupi rambut pendek.

"Sasuke…" protes Sakura ketika tangan Sasuke di tengkuknya itu menarik tubuhnya untuk menunduk, membuatnya menyingkirkan buku dari hadapan wajahnya.

Sasuke terus menarik wajah Sakura agar mendekat kemudian mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Tangan Sasuke berpindah pada bagian belakang kepala Sakura, menekannya lembut untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Usapan lembut pada bibirnya membuat Sakura terengah dan tanpa sadar sedikit membuka mulut. Sasuke segera memasukkan lidahnya dan Sakura tersentak kaget. Wanita itu membuka matanya dan dapat dilihatnya pemuda itu begitu menikmati ciuman panas mereka.

Sakura melepas ciuman panjang itu dengan sedikit paksaan karena Sasuke tak kunjung melepasnya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan sebalah alis terangkat. "Belajar  _itu_ dari mana?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Dari film," jawab Sasuke dengan pipi merona.

"Film porno?"

"Bukan!" tukas Sasuke. Ia cemberut dan membuang muka, masih dengan wajah merah padam. "Dari film-film aksi. Kadang mereka menyelipkan adegan seperti  _itu_."

Sakura menatapnya apatis. "Hee… kukira memang Sasuke biasa seperti itu."

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah ciuman dengan perempuan lain selain Sakura- _san_."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Sungguh."

"Ciuman pertamamu?"

Sasuke diam. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan bahwa ciuman pertamanya telah direbut oleh Naruto ketika mereka masih SMP—karena kecelakaan, tentu saja.

Melihat Sasuke yang diam dan tampak salah tingkah membuat Sakura memicing curiga. "Sebenarnya, Sasuke…" lanjutnya. "…aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu."

"Bukan begitu," sahut Sasuke cepat. "Ciuman pertamaku… dengan Naruto."

Sakura mematung. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan beberapa kali kerjapan.

"Tidak seperti yang Sakura- _san_ pikirkan." Sasuke melanjutkan. Ia tak ingin Sakura berpikir ia punya kecenderungan seperti mantan suaminya. "Kami tengah berkumpul dan Naruto jatuh terdorong ke arahku sehingga… yah, begitulah…."

"Pfffttt—" tawa Sakura yang sebelumnya tertahan, meledak saat itu juga.

Sasuke menekuk wajahnya kemudian kembali memiringkan tubuh untuk memeluk pinggang wanita itu. Mengingat kejadian naas itu membuatnya luar biasa malu sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka, disusul derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Detik berikutnya Sasuke merasakan ada beban berat yang tiba-tiba menimpa tubuhnya.

Haruichi telah melompat dan duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke merasa sangat kedinginan karena tubuh Haruichi yang dingin setelah bermain salju di luar. "Haruichi…" Sasuke mengerang sambil berusaha bangkit. "…apa yang—"

"Minggir."

Sasuke yang hendak bangkit terhempas kembali berbaring ketika tiba-tiba Ryousuke mendorong Haruichi dan menggantikannya duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke. Haruichi tertawa lalu beranjak ke dekat Sakura dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Keduanya tertawa pelan.

Sasuke menatap Ryousuke dengan penuh tanya. Si sulung yang kini kelas tiga SD itu memajukan tubuhnya, meraih wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan dingin. Dicubitnya kedua pipi Sasuke dengan sangat kencang.

Pemuda itu mengerang dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Ryousuke.

"Kau bilang mau membuatkan kami  _igloo_ di halaman," ujar Ryousuke dengan nada dingin. "Sekarang aku menagihnya. Kalau nggak, pulang saja sana."

"Baik, baik—lepaskan dulu," pinta Sasuke sambil terus meringis. Pipinya sudah seperti mati rasa namun Ryousuke belum melepaskannya. Ia pun meraih wajah bocah itu lalu balas mencubit pipinya tak kalah kuat.

Sakura meraih buku neurologinya, melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat terputus. Dibiarkannya dua orang yang masih berseteru dengan saling mencubit pipi itu.

Hari ini pun,

—kedamaian menghampiri keluarga kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halooo~~~ akhirnya tamat juga! Senang rasanya bisa nyelesain fanfik crossover ini. Haha.
> 
> Tadinya niat bikin omake tentang beberapa tahun lebih jauh lagi, pas Ryousuke & Haruichi masuk SMA (Seidou—oke, anggap SMA Seidou ada di Konoha), pas SasuSaku sudah menikah dan punya anak. Sasuke jadi arkeolog di universitasnya dan beberapa kali tergabung dalam penggalian situs pra sejarah di luar negeri. (Yes, people—bahkan di AU gini pun kubikin Sasuke sering lama di luar rumah karena kerjaannya, huhuuu…)
> 
> Baiklah, karena udah kepanjangan, jadi ngga jadi deh, hehe… 
> 
> Makasih banget sudah mampir dan baca fanfik ini sampai tamat! XD
> 
> Salam,  
> -rei-


End file.
